<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Memories by FireStorm1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151085">Frozen Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991'>FireStorm1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireStorm1991/pseuds/FireStorm1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ON INDEFINITE HIATUS: As a prince of Planet Cold, one must prove himself. Making a rash decision, the son of Cooler goes to Earth in attempts to purge it. But what happens once his memories are taken away, and how will he deal with the fallout of his decision?</p><p>Marks as complete because I do not know if I will ever go back to it, but decided to post it anyway.</p><p>Original FFN Run: August 28, 2012 - October 25, 2014</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters, or the OC, Tundra, who is owned by E-Mir the Luminoth 17 (The name has changed many times since 2012 and not sure what it is anymore).</p><p>Okay, so I made a friend who asked me to write a story based off of their OC, Tundra, who is Cooler’s son. I wrote this story a while ago, and after some time, just couldn't get back to working on this project (plus there were a lot of things that series and new information kind of messed up, LOL). Still, I decided to post it anyway. Hope you enjoy what I have so far. If I ever do go back to work on it, I would have to do a MAJOR rewrite.</p><p>In this first chapter, Tundra is Age 10.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Hey look, it’s the weakling.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard he’s the weakest Ice-jin that’s ever been born.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what happens when royal blood mixes with commoners.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I pity Lord Cooler for that.”</em>
</p><p>Fists clenched as a young child, ten years of age, turned and growled at the ones whispering about him.  Despite being “the weakest,” the kid knew how to strike fear in the hearts of the strongest men.  It wasn’t his stature or how he looked, as he was a smaller, carbon-copy of his father.  Obviously it wasn’t his strength since they all taunted him for it.  No, it was his eyes that left everyone chilled to the bone.  His amber-golden eyes frightened anyone who gazed into them.  That coloring was a rare trait among Ice-jins, and usually when something is different, others tend to be afraid.</p><p>The men who were gossiping about their young prince crashed into each other as they attempted to run away.  They ended up crashing into Lord Cooler himself.  The old Ice-jin smacked them hard against the wall before walking up to his son.</p><p>“Tundra, let’s go,” he said.  “It’s time for your lessons.”</p><p>“Yes, father,” Tundra replied with the utmost respect and a small bow.  His father was the only one he’d ever bow to.</p><hr/><p>Tundra watched his father out of the corner of his eye as his own tutor was teaching him some history about the Planet Trade Organization his grandfather had established many years before he was born.  Cooler was looking over some paperwork, as was a tedious part of his princely duties.  He looked up for a moment and caught his son staring at him while ignoring his own lesson.  He put the papers down and glared at the small boy.  Tundra shivered a little in fear before turning his attention back to his tutor.  He knew he’d be in for it later.</p><p>“Any questions, my prince?” Tundra’s tutor asked him.</p><p>Tundra almost cursed himself for ignoring the lecture, but he kept his cool and said, “Yes, I do have a question.  Why wouldn’t someone like you be out purging with the rest of them?  Why are you stuck here teaching a ten year old about an organization he already knows forward and back?”</p><p>The tutor looked over to Cooler who was smirking at the scene.  The one thing that reminded Cooler that Tundra was of his blood was the demeaning attitude he held towards those weaker than them.  It was true that rumors were spread one the planet about Tundra’s strength.  Everyone thought him to be weak, but only because the boy had not yet been able to transform.  Transformations were used to contain higher levels of power; however, that did not mean that those who could not transform were weak.  Cooler knew his son had potential, but he never said that to anyone.  He let the whispers continue, if only to get his son angered.  It would be excellent motivation for the boy to work harder and prove the people wrong.</p><p>The tutor cleared his throat nervously and said, “I am an educator, not a warrior.  I have never once admitted to having the strength or ability to purge planets.  My job lies here, at the palace and on the planet, teaching bright individuals, such as yourself, to keep our rich history alive.</p><p>Tundra rolled his eyes.  He heard a similar speech from his last three tutors.  He caught himself wondering if every instructor on Planet Cold had to learn this speech in case a student asked them such a degrading question.  “Well, you’re not doing a very good job,” Tundra grumbled in reply.  The tutor looked hurt by his comment.</p><p>“Tundra, that’s enough!” Cooler snapped.  He looked to the instructor.  “You may go.”</p><p>The tutor bowed towards Cooler.  “Thank you, Lord Cooler.”  He turned back to the younger prince and bowed.  “Study hard, my prince.”  Then he left without another word or glance towards the two royals.</p><p>“I can handle you making snide remarks to the tutors,” Cooler started, “but I never want to hear you say they aren’t doing their job.  Their job is to instruct you in our planet’s culture and history, and they are doing just that.”</p><p>“But father,” Tundra nearly whined, “I already know about our culture.  I live it every day.  I’m trained and have participated in almost every ceremony except coronation ceremonies which I studied on my own.  I know the seasons and which food grows during those seasons.  I know how to behave as a royal.  And the Planet Trade Organization?  I’ve accompanied you on purging missions.  I’ve seen it first hand and have listened in on the debates that grandfather holds with the other planets.  What more must I learn before you allow me to go on missions of my own?”</p><p>Before Tundra knew it, he was bashed into the wall by his father’s tail.  “If you want to fight so badly, then I will take you here and now.  I have let you get away with too much for too long.  This level of disrespect will not be tolerated.  It’s time I teach you a lesson about the PTO that you will not soon forget, <em>son</em>.”</p><p>Tundra looked up to his father in shock.  He had never once been hit by his father outside of training.  But the look in his father’s eyes was not the look of a father teaching his son.  It was the look that was given to a slave by a master when the slave had done something wrong.  The young Ice-jin closed his eyes, anticipating what was about to happen.</p><hr/><p>Tundra woke up in the medical room of the palace.  He was wet from having been placed in the healing chamber.  The light above him was making his vision blurry.  He closed his eyes once again and then opened them to allow for readjustment.</p><p>After trying to sit up, he groaned in pain.  That was the one thing a healing chamber wouldn’t cure…pain.  The young prince hated that word above all others.  He knew about purging and the pain the PTO caused towards others, although he did want to go on at least one mission to prove himself to his people.  He just didn’t like the idea of causing pain, despite what he was taught.</p><p>He looked down to the floor of the room and saw puddles of blood, most likely his.  It made his stomach churn knowing that his father had pulled a page from his sadistic uncle’s book.  He hadn’t really intended to anger his father that much.  It almost made him feel guilty.</p><p>He decided to go to his father’s quarters to apologize, lest he get himself beaten again.  Cooler was waiting for him, sitting directly across from the door, arms crossed.  “I hope you learned your lesson, boy,” Cooler growled out.  “If you were any more involved with the PTO, that would be your fate.  If a mistake is ever made, that is the normal punishment that your grandfather, uncle, and I dish out.  Remember that.”</p><p>“You think I’m weak,” Tundra said in anger.  “I am not weak, and I would not make a mistake, <em>father</em>.”</p><p>Cooler’s eyes narrowed.  “Do not take that tone with me, <em>son.</em>  I did not say that you were weak, but you have not been trained properly.  You would make too many mistakes.”</p><p>Tundra cried out in frustration and his energy flared.  Cooler seemed unfazed by the action.  That only served to anger Tundra further.  “I’ll show you!” he yelled.  “I’ll show you all!”  Cooler didn’t even bat an eye as his son ran from his room.  Maybe this was the push Tundra needed to take back his pride.  Well, a father could hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters, or the OC Tundra.  Just part of the plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tundra didn’t know where he was running to after the talk with his father.  Part of him just wanted to run away from it all, but his pride would not let him.  He knew he had responsibilities and that he had to overcome public opinion regarding his strength.  While running aimlessly, not paying attention, he ended up running into someone.  The young prince landed on his back and ended up looking into the cold, yet amused eyes of his Uncle Frieza.   The boy cringed.  Even he wasn’t a fan of his uncle.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t my little nephew,” Frieza taunted.  Tundra scoffed, especially since Frieza never saw the young Ice-jin as family.  Usually when Frieza would greet him it would be with either cold derision or sheer amusement.  Today was the latter and Tundra could only roll his eyes while wondering what was causing his uncle’s amusement.  “Vegeta, say ‘hello’ to my nephew, would you?”</p><p>Tundra’s eyes widened in shock as a Saiyan at least twenty years of age stepped out from the doorway to the ship decks.  His eyes were burning with hatred as they met Tundra’s.  He gave the young Ice-jin a forced bow but said nothing more.  This only served to amuse Frieza more.</p><p>“My dear nephew, please forgive Vegeta and his manners,” Frieza teased as Tundra watched the Saiyan’s fists clench slightly before relaxing.  “He is highly anti-social except when he’s around the two other Saiyans on my ship and even then, he is quiet.  But what can you expect from such an inferior race?”</p><p>Frieza laughed at his own comment.  Tundra could see that the Saiyan was trying to refrain from attacking his uncle.  The young Ice-jin prince could not blame the Saiyan for wanting to beat his uncle into the pavement, but both obviously knew Frieza’s strength.  Tundra hated to admit that he was weaker than his other relatives, but he was still young.  It had to be frustrating to be that Saiyan who had to endure slurs against him on a daily basis.  Tundra also knew what that was like.</p><p>“Anyway, I decided to come for a visit and brought Vegeta here with me to keep me company,” Frieza continued to say.  Tundra looked back to the Saiyan, flashing him a sympathetic look.  Vegeta sneered at him.</p><p>“Well, I feel bad for him,” Tundra stated casually looking to his uncle, “especially if he had to deal with your constant tripe.  I get sick just listening to you.”  He looked back to the Saiyan and said, “I hope you have some antacid.  Wouldn’t want you to get sick on our clean floors.  They were just polished this morning.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes widened at the young Ice-jin’s comments, but then smirked and forced back a chuckle.  “Yes, we wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>Frieza growled in frustration of losing his own little mind game.  “I forgot how much I can’t stand your attitude.  I see your father has yet to teach you royal manners.”</p><p>“Actually, <em>uncle,</em>” Tundra jabbed, “I was using my royal manners.  I offered our guest some medication for whatever could be ailing him while using wit as a form of entertainment.  I think my father trained me rather well, don’t you?”</p><p>Frieza looked pissed and for the first time in a long time, Vegeta laughed.  Frieza snarled at both of them and walked off to go find Cooler to gripe about the youngest prince.  Tundra looked over to the still laughing Saiyan and smiled.  When Vegeta finally stopped laughing he said, “I know I’m probably in for it later, but it was well worth it to see Frieza that flustered.”</p><p>Tundra smirked and then shrugged.  “Yeah, well, you aren’t the only one who can’t stand him,” he said.  “My father and grandfather said we’re supposed to get along, but that will never happen.  My uncle’s a jerk.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled again.  “You’re okay, Ice-jin.”</p><p>Tundra’s smirk never faded as he crossed his arms over his chest.  “Watch it,” he joked.  “That’s prince Ice-jin to you, Saiyan.”</p><p>Vegeta mimicked Tundra’s stance.  “And prince Saiyan to you.”</p><p>Tundra frowned at Vegeta making the Saiyan glare at him.  “You’re a prince,” Tundra stated as if in shock.  “Why is my uncle so disrespectful then?  We’re supposed to ally ourselves with other royals.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression softened.  Of course he, who swore death to all Ice-jins, would meet the one kindhearted Ice-jin who could make him rethink things.  He decided to answer the boy with the lie he had been told.  “My planet was destroyed by an asteroid.  I have no kingdom.”</p><p>Tundra walked up directly in front of Vegeta.  “All the more reason to ally.”  Tundra held his hand out for a handshake.  Vegeta eyed it cautiously.  “Your kingdom may be gone, but the kingdom doesn’t make the prince.  Attitude and character make the prince; at least, that’s what my dad tells me.  So…allies?”</p><p>Vegeta looked away from Tundra’s hand, but shook it anyway.  “Fine, but that stays between us.”</p><p>Tundra smirked.  “But of course.  If my uncle found out, I’m sure he’d go running to my father who told me not to make friends with strangers.”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head and sighed.  “Your people…quite the enigma.”</p><p>Tundra didn’t understand what Vegeta meant, but he assumed it had to do with the age thing.  They were definitely far apart in age.  The young prince decided that he would understand when he was older and decided not to harp on the comment.</p><hr/><p>Later, Tundra and Vegeta found themselves in the training rooms of the palace.  They were both shocked that Frieza hadn’t come looking for his “pet” yet.  Tundra grimaced when Vegeta told him about his nickname.  The Ice-jin knew that his uncle was cruel, but he seemed to treat all of his soldiers like animals.  They did not deserve that, especially when they risked their lives every day to purge for the PTO.</p><p>Tundra enjoyed being taught Vegeta’s fighting style.  He wouldn’t be able to master it in such a short time, but everything he learned would be stored in his memory.  After their many spars, the two were panting heavily, taking a well-deserved break.</p><p>“So, I hear that members of your race can transform,” Vegeta stated while panting heavily.  “How and why?”</p><p>Tundra sighed.  “You’re asking the wrong person.”  Vegeta looked confused at his logic.  Tundra smiled sadly.  “You’re talking to the one Ice-jin that can’t transform.  I can’t tell you how.  All I can tell you is that the more transformations one has, the stronger they are.  The higher forms are always a little harder to control than the lower.”</p><p>“How many transformations does your family have?” Vegeta asked in interest.  Tundra could see right through him.  The young prince could tell that Vegeta wanted to take his family down, but that didn’t matter to him since he knew his family members could handle themselves.  “My grandfather has four, I think.  Dad has five, though he stays in his fourth form all the time.  Frieza also has four forms.”</p><p>“So your father is stronger,” Vegeta replied.</p><p>“My father is stronger,” Tundra confirmed with a nod.  “That’s probably why other Ice-jins stop picking at my lack of transformation when he’s around.  Afraid he’ll punish them or something.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes narrowed at Tundra.  “What do you know of their punishments?” he sneered.  Tundra was taken aback by the question and looked down to the ground avoiding Vegeta’s gaze.  He took one of his arms and started rubbing the other shoulder.  Vegeta interpreted his reaction as guarded.  Perhaps the young Ice-jin knew more about what the men suffered on the ships than he had suspected.  “Tundra,” Vegeta called cautiously.  Tundra slightly looked over to Vegeta.  “What do you know?”</p><p>Tundra sighed and turned back to face Vegeta.  “Enough to know that I would never want to be on the receiving end more than once,” he replied.  “Anyway, enough about that.  What’s it like purging planets?”</p><p>Vegeta could tell where the conversation was heading being an impulsive child himself once.  “Nothing a child should ever go through.  Believe me.”</p><p>Out of nowhere, the door to the training room opened revealing Cooler.  He narrowed his eyes at his son and the Saiyan.  “Tundra, what are you doing here with your uncle’s…guest?”</p><p>Vegeta growled slightly at his remark.  He was feeling slightly protective of the little prince.  He didn’t want him to get in trouble so he stood up and walked towards the door.  “I was just leaving,” he stated.  “Prince Tundra was just showing me the training room.  A good soldier must always stay in shape, isn’t that right <em>Lord </em>Cooler?”</p><p>Cooler’s glare never left his face as the Saiyan walked out of the training room.  He looked back to his son looking like he was about ready to burst.  “What were you thinking?” he asked in frustration.  “That Saiyan could have killed you.”</p><p>Tundra frowned at the accusation.  Yes, Vegeta hated the Ice-jins, and he had admitted it a couple of times when they were sparring, but Tundra could tell that he meant for the alliance they made and wouldn’t have hurt him.  “It was fine, father,” Tundra replied.  “I could have handled it.”</p><p>Cooler closed his eyes and shook his head.  His impulsive son was driving him crazy.  “Your uncle has told us that that boy wants to see us fall.  He is much older and stronger than you are.  In a few years, you’d be able to defend yourself from the Saiyan.  Right now, not so much.”</p><p>“I didn’t have to defend myself,” Tundra nearly shouted.  “I was just showing him to the training room.  It’s not his fault Uncle Frieza abandoned him in the palace halls.”</p><p>“It is not your job to entertain your uncle’s men,” Cooler told him.</p><p>“But dad, he’s a prince like me.”  Tundra gasped when he said that.  He looked to see his father’s shocked expression.  His cold eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Who told you that?” Cooler asked.  “The monkey?”</p><p>“N-no,” Tundra lied.  “I heard it from Uncle Frieza.”</p><p>Cooler walked over to Tundra.  He stopped directly in front of the boy looking down at him.  “Do not lie to me.  You uncle would have never said anything of the sort.  Saiyans are the bane of our existence.  The boy is no prince, and his race no longer exists except for a few members.  You are not to go near him or any other Saiyan ever again.”</p><p>Tundra was shocked by how much he was belittling the Saiyan race.  The boy had thought that the Saiyans were their allies.  They had worked for the PTO a long time ago.  He assumed that the only reason he hadn’t seen anymore Saiyans was because there were other races that the Colds had allied with.  Now he knew that the planet had been destroyed by an asteroid.</p><p>Cooler left Tundra alone in the training room.  Not too long after, Vegeta snuck back in to make sure the Ice-jin prince was okay.  He had heard the last thing Cooler had said, so he knew he couldn’t be seen with the prince again.  He would leave just as soon as he checked on him.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Tundra whispered.  “You guys were always our allies.  What changed?”</p><p>Vegeta frowned.  He had hated all Ice-jins, planned all of their deaths numerous times, but now he found one that he knew he’d never be able to kill.  The boy knew the glamour of the Planet Trade Organization, but he did not yet understand the terrors of the universe.  He was innocent, untainted by his evil family members.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Vegeta replied casually.  “Even if Saiyans are not allied with Ice-jins, we have our own alliance.  A Saiyan always keeps his word.”</p><p>Tundra smirked at Vegeta after he made the declaration.  “Yeah,” he said.  “I hope to see you again someday.  Until then, I’m forced to stay here.”</p><p>Vegeta shrugged.  “You know, if you want the people’s opinions of you to change, you have to make it happen on your own.”</p><p>Before Tundra could respond, Vegeta made his way towards the door.  He nodded to Tundra and exited the room.  He knew that wouldn’t be the last time he saw the kid.</p><hr/><p>After his uncle left with his new Saiyan ally, Tundra went to his room.  It was getting dark out and he was still pondering the words that Vegeta had said to him.  If he wanted things to change, he needed to make them.  That’s what he got out of that conversation.  Still, the ten year old could not figure out what to do.</p><p>Everyone saw him as weak, and he needed to prove his strength.  The only thing that Tundra could think of was purging.  He heard a lot about his father’s and uncle’s best soldiers.  They weren’t Ice-jins, but their strength was unquestioned, well-known, and respected.  If Tundra could gain that respect, things would be perfect.  It was then he decided what he was going to do.</p><p>The little Ice-jin packed up a few things in a steel container with a combination lock.  Then he left his room with no clues that he was ever in there.  He did not want to leave a trail for his father to follow and stop him.  No, tonight he was getting off the planet.</p><p>He quietly snuck around the landing docks and saw some of his grandfather’s scientists working on a broken ship.  Tundra smirked because they would be too distracted as he disabled the ship’s tracker and took off for some planet he could conquer.</p><p>It didn’t take long for him to remove the tracker.  He was proud of himself because not many of the soldiers knew about the trackers his family planted in their ships and scouters.  He quietly opened the hatch to the pod and slid in.  He stored his box under the control panel and started searching the database as the door closed.  He looked at a list of planets that weren’t really high-profile.  He didn’t want it getting back to his father where he was, not until he destroyed all of the living life forms of the planet.  Eventually he found information on a small planet deep across the universe that was nearly forgotten.  Tundra smirked as he entered the coordinates and his pod launched causing a massive panic among the scientists.  The prince chuckled before yawning as the gas for stasis started to fill the ship.  Tundra smiled before drifting off to sleep.  He was going to finally gain respect, and he was going to do it because of the planet that would receive his wrath.  He was going to purge Earth, and no one was going to stand in his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 10</p><p>Vegeta – Age 20</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, the plot, of the OC Tundra.  This story was written as part of a request.  Some of the dialogue will be coming from the show Dragon Ball, as this chapter will be taking place then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stasis wore off the closer Tundra got to Planet Earth.  Once the blue and green sphere was in view, Tundra flashed it a sadistic smile.  He did truly feel bad that he would be taking the innocent and unsuspecting lives of the people there, but if he finally gained respect on his own planet, he didn’t care.</p><p><em>Soon, </em>he told himself, <em>soon I won’t have to deal with the incessant insults and rumors of the people.  I’ll prove to them that I am strong.</em></p><p>And now that he was landing in one hour, things couldn’t be any better.</p><hr/><p>“It appears Junior is out of bounds,” the announcer cried.  “The winner of the twenty-third World Martial Arts Tournament is Goku!”</p><p>Goku laughed nervously before his friends ran over to him, happy that he wasn’t killed by Piccolo Jr.’s last attack.  Chi Chi got down next to him to ask how he felt.  The answer he gave was expected since he had nearly been killed by the Demon King’s son.  After he had made his declaration, Yajirobe popped out of the dirt with a bag of senzu beans and gave Goku one, instantly healing his injuries.  After eating one, Goku felt as good as new, ready to fight another day.</p><p>“Yeah, I did it!  I won! Yes! I am the champion!  Whoo hoo!  Yeah!” Goku exclaimed excitedly flying high into the sky. Before he got too into his victory celebration, he noticed that Kami was about to end Piccolo Jr.’s life.  “No Kami!” he shouted, moving in to stop his former teacher.  He was able to block him just in time.</p><p>“Get out of my way,” Kami ordered, but Goku stayed put.  “He’s still alive and poses a threat to everything around him.  Pure evil can never be tamed.”</p><p>“But if you kill him, you’ll die too,” Goku reminded Kami for about the hundredth time that day.  Besides, the young warrior didn’t believe that “evil” couldn’t be tamed.  After a long debate about whether or not to keep Piccolo alive, Goku asked Yajirobe for another senzu bean and gave it to his fallen opponent.</p><p>“My reason for helping you is simple,” Goku stated jovially.  “If I let you die, then Kami suffers too.  Besides, having a rival to fight will give me something to do and you fit that role nicely.”</p><p>Piccolo Jr. laughed at Goku’s reasoning.  “You’re an idiot if you think this changes anything between us.  One day I will defeat you and I will not show mercy.  On that day, the whole world will be mine.”  The son of the Demon King then took off to the skies, to start training for the next time the two fighters crossed paths.</p><p>After the abrupt departure, Kami then asked Goku to become Earth’s guardian.  Goku freaked out when the request was posed, not wanting to spend the rest of his life on top of the look out.  He wanted adventure and the thrill of the fight, not a job that was so placid, so boring.</p><p>Just then, Krillin noticed something off into the distance.  “Um, guys,” he said nervously, pointing to the sky.  “W-What is that?”</p><p>Everyone turned to look and saw a metal sphere heading for the Earth at an incredible speed.  Goku seemed to sense something inside whatever the sphere was and got into his fighting stance.  Whatever was in there was big, and definitely strong.  Yamucha, Tien, and Krillin followed suit, ready to fight whatever was heading their way.  Bulma studied the sphere a little bit and noticed that it looked like some sort of space pod, but she kept her musings to herself.  Who would believe her if she said she thought an alien was coming?</p><p>The pod landed and kicked up a lot of sand, making the desert look even eerier than before.  Goku waited patiently, still not falling out of his battle stance, as the door to the pod opened.  What they saw shocked them all.</p><p>Yamucha started laughing hysterically as everyone’s eyes widened at the apparent alien visitor.  “Oh my God, he’s just a little kid,” he said cracking up.  “And we were so worried.”</p><p>Goku saw the kid’s eyes narrow at Yamucha.  Tundra’s hand shot up, ready to attack his longtime friend.</p><p>“No!” Goku shouted as he blocked Yamucha from the hit, smacking the alien’s arm so the blast landed elsewhere in the now abandoned desert.  “Look, kid, I don’t know where you get off attacking people, but show some manners,” Goku said as if he were scolding the young boy.</p><p>Tundra scoffed and crossed his arms.  “The idiot shouldn’t underestimate me.  I am a superior being to all you humans.”</p><p>“So he really is an alien!” Bulma exclaimed excitedly.  She shut up, though, to narrowly avoid a blast that was sent her way.</p><p>“Enough,” Goku said to the boy.  “Who are you and what are you doing here?”</p><p>Tundra smirked arrogantly at the Earthlings in front of him and replied with a voice that displayed said arrogance.  “I am Prince Tundra of Planet Cold, and, unfortunately for you weak Earthlings, I have decided to purge this planet of all life in the name of the Planet Trade Organization.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Krillin nearly spat out in shock.  He chuckled nervously when the kid flashed him a scary glance.  “I mean, aliens don’t exist right?  We’ve never heard of anything about that sort of stuff.”</p><p>This made Tundra grin and Krillin gulp.  If the people of the planet hadn’t heard anything about the PTO, they wouldn’t have anything to defend themselves with.  Tundra grew excited at how easy this would be for him and raised his hand to completely obliterate the small group before travelling and destroying life around the rest of the planet.  Before he could launch his attack, the tall, bushy-haired Earthling blocked him again.  Tundra growled at him hoping to scare the man away, but Goku just crossed his arms.</p><p>“Not on my watch,” he replied seriously.</p><p>Tundra fell back into his confident stance and laughed.  “Well then, human,” he jeered, “let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>Goku nodded and looked to his friends.  “You guys better stand back.  He’s really strong.”</p><p>“But Goku, he’s just a kid,” Yamucha re-iterated.</p><p>“Yeah, but I was a kid when I took down the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo,” Goku reminded him.  “Just because he’s young doesn’t mean he can’t do any serious damage.”</p><p>“Right,” Yamucha replied sheepishly.  “I gotcha.”  Yamucha turned to face the others.  “Let’s go, guys.”</p><p>“Goku, are you should you can handle this guy?” Krillin asked putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>Goku didn’t even cast his best friend a glance.  His hardened stare was kept on the alien invader.  It made Krillin cringe to see such a look on his innocent friend’s face.  There was definitely something in the air between the two fighters.  With the intense atmosphere, the young human readily agreed to the plan of departure.  “We’re counting on you, Goku,” Krillin said with a sigh when he wasn’t even graced with an answer.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off of Tundra, Goku said, “Yeah, Krillin.  I know.”</p><p>Tundra watched in amusement as the Earthling warrior warned his friends away.  He had said that he could tell Tundra was strong; however, Tundra didn’t know how that was possible without a scouter.  Speaking of which, he took his personal scouter and placed it over his left eye.  He clicked a few buttons to check the Earthling’s power level and was shocked to see that it was fairly high, especially for an Earthling.  The boy, being young and cocky, decided to keep that little fact to himself and ignored it.</p><p>“What’s that?” Goku asked the boy as he continued to toy with his scouter.</p><p>Tundra just grinned at the warrior, ready to fight.  “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he stated.  “Let’s get this fight started.”</p><p>Goku raised his brow in confusion.  One minute, the alien boy was acting cold and deadly and now it just seemed like he was looking forward to the fight.  It was the same way Goku felt about a fight, whether or not he thought he could win.  Maybe, just maybe, the kid was the same way.</p><p>Goku allowed himself to smirk before he charged at Tundra.  Tundra hadn’t been expecting the Earthling to take the initiative to attack, nor did he expect the speed of his charge.  He tried to dodge, but ended up being kicked in the back.  The wind was nearly knocked out of him, and he heard himself gasping for air.  Mentally scolding himself for not being prepared, Tundra moved to attack Goku, using his legs as a spring to push himself into the air.</p><p>Tundra’s fist nearly hit Goku as he drove himself forward.  Goku flew out of the way, and grabbed the small alien’s arm.  Tundra’s eyes narrowed hatefully at Goku.</p><p>“Let go!” he snapped as he began to power up.</p><p>“Ack!” Goku exclaimed at the burning feeling of the alien’s ki.  He shook his hand rapidly blowing on it to cool.  He looked over to Tundra nervously.  The young alien looked like he had a fire burning in his eyes.  The Earthling warrior realized that things were about to get serious.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Tundra let out a scream, powering up.  He glared at Goku with his golden eyes and yelled, “Why aren’t you taking this fight seriously?  Fight me for real!  I know you’re holding back!”</p><p>Goku couldn’t help but smile and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  “Sorry,” he said cheerfully.  “I just wanted to see what you were made of.  But if you want, I promise I won’t hold back.”</p><p>It was Tundra’s turn to be confused.  He had threatened the Earthlings, explained that his goal was to rid the planet of their weak race; and then the only human that could stand up to him, at first, was going easy on him, even though he was an enemy.  Now the same fighter was talking to him as if they were involved in some kind of friendly spar.  The young Ice-jin prince could not fathom why this Earthling was acting so strangely, but he assumed that it was a ploy to catch him off-guard.  His father always did tell him not to trust an enemy, no matter what.</p><p>Tundra shook his head.  He was getting too distracted by this other fighter.  Something about him just didn’t add up.  Tundra looked up, finally breaking free from his thoughts, but he didn’t see Goku anymore.  He was looking around, slightly panicking.  Tundra knew humans didn’t have the ability to become transparent or invisible, so he should have been able to find him easily.  He was about to push the button on his scouter to track the Earthling’s ki, but was hit unexpectedly from above in the head.</p><p>Tundra crashed into the ground, his head getting hit against a rock.  Goku winced slightly.  He hadn’t meant to hit Tundra that hard, but at least now the kid was incapacitated.  He flew down to check on Tundra and was surprised when the groaning alien didn’t attempt to attack him.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Goku asked in concern.  “I honestly didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”  The kindhearted Earthling then moved to check Tundra’s head.</p><p>Tundra’s eyes flashed silver before returning to their usual gold color.  He finally came to and noticed some stranger incredibly close to him.</p><p>He pushed the stranger away and got into a defensive stance.  “Who are you and what were you trying to do to me?”</p><p>Goku tilted his head in confusion, but then smiled.  “Hey, it’s okay kid.  We were fighting and I hit you a little too hard.  I was just checking to see if you had any injuries.  You hit your head pretty hard on this rock.”</p><p>Tundra relaxed slightly, thinking he was talking about a spar rather than a fight.  “Oh,” he said calmly.  He then took in his surroundings and his eyes widened.  “Where the hell am I?” he asked in fear.  He didn’t recognize the desert area he was in.</p><p>Now Goku was getting worried.  “Um, you’re on Planet Earth,” he answered.</p><p>Tundra sat down in the sand and tried to remember why he was on another planet, but he found all that he could remember was his name and his family.  He remembered his family being evil, but he did not remember anything about why, and he definitely didn’t remember that he had come to Earth to kill a bunch of innocent people.  All he could think of was that he was trying to escape the evils of his family.</p><p>Goku noticed the fearful look in Tundra’s eyes.  “Did…did I say why I came here?” he asked, his voice sounding like that of a child, completely opposite than how he had sounded when he arrived.</p><p>“N…no,” Goku lied.  Normally he was against lying, but it was obvious that the hit had taken a toll on the kid’s memories.  He didn’t want to remind the kid that he wanted to destroy the planet, plus now it seemed like he was a completely different person, kinder and more respectful.</p><p>“Um, thanks for the spar,” Tundra said awkwardly.  He looked like he had no purpose and was about to walked away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up at the smiling Earthling.</p><p>“Hey, you’re really strong,” Goku said, “but you still have a lot to learn about control.  If you want, I could train you.”</p><p>Tundra perked up a little bit at that.  “Really?” he asked.  Then he frowned.  “What’s the catch?”</p><p>“No catch,” Goku replied with sincerity.  “Just, well, when we meet up with my friends they may be a little shocked to see you.  Let me talk to them first.   Then you can stay with me and my fiancé.”</p><p>Tundra grew confused again.  “What’s a fiancé?”</p><p>Goku had to think about it for a minute.  “Hm, well, I know it’s not food now, but what it actually means, I have no idea.  That’s what the guys said Chi Chi was now.  Hmmmm…”</p><p>Tundra smiled and said, “I think I’d like that, um…what’s your name?”</p><p>“Oh, right.  My name’s Goku, and you’re Tundra, right?”</p><p>“Um, right!” Tundra exclaimed happy that he could remember his own name.</p><p>“Well, all right then, Tundra,” Goku said, “let’s go home.”</p><hr/><p>It took a lot of convincing before Goku’s friends actually calmed down.  Tundra watched from a good distance nervously kicked his feet into the sand with his hands clasped around his back.  For some reason, the young Ice-jin was terrified at the idea of being rejected, but he had no idea why.  He couldn’t remember his mother, just his father, grandfather, uncle, and cousin.  He couldn’t remember having a good relationship with any of them, but he was starting to remember always trying to please his father.  He assumed that maybe he had a soft nature he could never please his father with.</p><p>“Hey, Tundra, you coming?” he heard Goku called out to him.  He looked up to see the Earthling waving him over to the group and the slightly hesitant expressions on his friends’ faces.</p><p>Nervously and slowly, Tundra walked over to the group.  His tail curled slightly around his body before he finally spoke up.  “Um, hello,” he greeted meekly.  After that, everyone’s expressions softened and Tundra felt himself relax.</p><p>“Hey, kid,” Krillin spoke up.  “So Goku tells me you’re going to train with us from now on, huh?”</p><p>“Um, I guess so,” Tundra said.  He hadn’t known he’d be training with anyone else besides Goku.</p><p>All of a sudden, he felt a comforting hand grasp onto his shoulder gently.  “It’s okay,” Goku said.  “I know this is all overwhelming, but we’re your friends now, so just relax.”</p><p>“Okay…Goku,” Tundra replied as he got ready to start the next chapter of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 10</p><p>Goku – Age 18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ, the characters, or plot or the OC Tundra.  Story written as a request.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple months had passed since Tundra had landed on Earth, and his memory was still pretty hazy.  He would have dreams about his father, uncle, and grandfather, but he would always feel nauseous afterwards.  He knew they were criminals and cruel individuals from those dreams, but what made him sick was that he remembered wanting to gain their approval.  Part of him wondered if that was why he came to Earth.  He wanted to believe that he had just run away from the cruelty, but he couldn’t shake the guilt he felt thinking along the other lines.</p><p>Earth had become his home.  Goku had taken him in to live with him and his fiancé.  Neither really knew what the word meant, other than that was how Chi Chi and everyone else said she was to Goku.  The kindhearted Earthling even started training him.  Tundra enjoyed their sessions.  He felt like with the extra guidance, he would be able to defend the planet if need be.  If he had come to cause problems for Earth and its people, this was the least he could do to make up for it.</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s it for the day,” Goku sad wiping the sweat from his brow.  They had been training for a few hours and it was time to return to their mountain home.</p><p>“Okay, sensei,” Tundra replied.  Goku gave the boy a strange look at being called his teacher.  Tundra suddenly became bashful and said, “Um, my father told me to call my teachers that.  It’s respectful.”</p><p>Goku nodded, but got lost in thought.  He knew the boy was having memory flashbacks recently, which he had expected to happen at some point.  What he hadn’t expected was for Tundra to stay as kind as he had been since he lost his memories.  He expected Tundra to fight him, at least a little bit.  It made Goku realize that, wherever this kid had come, it had been difficult for him there.  But he was so young.  What kind of treatment did he have to deal with; what type of lifestyle was he exposed to; and what was the deal with the father he kept mentioning?</p><p>“Well, you can still call me Goku,” the Earthling replied.  “Even though I’m your teacher, you’re a friend, and we’re kind of family now, anyway.”</p><p>Tundra’s mood picked up as he ran over to Goku.  “Right…Goku,” he tried.  “I’m ready to go home.”</p><p>“Good,” Goku responded.  He smiled at Tundra’s change in attitude.  Maybe, just maybe Tundra came here for a reason, and maybe there was a reason Goku found him.  It was possible that Goku was meant to take the alien in, and treat him better than he had been in the past.</p><hr/><p>Another month had passed and it was time for Goku’s and Chi Chi’s wedding.  After some craziness, the two managed to get married, and Tundra was actually happy for his Earthling family.  It had taken Chi Chi some time to adjust to Tundra, but she too recognized him as a child silently crying for help.  She took to mothering him in a way Tundra would have never expected.  It dawned on the Ice-jin that he still had no memories of his mother.  All he knew was that she was a sensitive subject to him.  Any time he tried to think of her, he’d black out and wake up feeling incredibly depressed.  One time it had happened when he was out fishing with Goku.  When he woke up, he was in bed with his concerned friend and now father figure staring at him in concern.  Tundra couldn’t remember anyone ever caring for him let alone worrying about him that much.</p><p>Now he was alone watching the house while Goku and Chi Chi were on something called a “honeymoon.”  Tundra remembered the human talking about the trip.  He had asked Goku what a “honeymoon” was, but his friend couldn’t even explain it.  That would happen a lot and Tundra once joked that Goku was an alien like he was.  How else would he be so confused by Earthling customs?  That was the day that Tundra learned about Goku’s grandfather’s death and how he remained naïve about a lot of things, like marriage, until he was on Kami’s lookout.</p><p>Tundra sighed as he went out for a walk.  He found that he enjoyed the nature that surrounded their little home and enjoyed the hikes his new master and friend would take him on.  The peaceful solace it offered made dealing with his memories a lot easier, though he wasn’t sure why.  Chances were he had planned on destroying this beautiful place.  He knew he should feel guilty and not let this place become his home, but it had in those few short months.  His birthday, which he recalled around his first week staying with Goku, had come and gone.  All of their friends came to celebrate with him.  It was so surreal.  Where Tundra couldn’t remember much, he knew for sure that he had never had such a meaningful celebration.  As his memories of his status returned to him, he realized that there were parties, but no one truly cared about his birthday.  Coming to a royal celebration was mandatory.</p><p>It was getting dark when Tundra pulled himself out of his thoughts.  He was exhausting himself by constantly thinking about his life before.  His memories were like pieces of a puzzle.  He couldn’t fully understand them.  But who could blame him?  He was only eleven years olds.</p><p>He ate the food that Chi Chi had left for him before the two newlyweds had gone on their weekend getaway.  They would be back some time the next morning.  Tundra was glad for that.  He hadn’t been left alone much since he had come to Earth, so he was used to not feeling so alone.  Goku and Chi Chi seemed to fill a longing in the young boy’s heart for affection and approval he couldn’t get elsewhere.  Getting into bed, the young Ice-jin looked out his window to the night sky, silently bidding his old home and his family peace that they may never possess.</p><hr/><p>The next morning was a quiet morning.  Goku and Chi Chi had returned early and decided not to wake Tundra yet.  They wanted to surprise him.  For now, Chi Chi decided to get a head start on laundry from their trip.  Goku went to sit inside the living room of his small home.  It was then that he heard a noise coming from Tundra’s room.  It sounded like the boy had fallen or knocked something over.  Concerned for the young alien, Goku got up and went to check on him in case he had passed out again.</p><p>He opened the door and gasped.  Tundra was nowhere to be seen, but something else was in his place.  Slowly getting up from the floor, another creature stood wearing a mask.  Goku narrowed his eyes at the monstrous creature and got ready to defend.</p><p>Tundra held a hand to his head, suffering from a headache.  He had relived a terrible memory in his dream that night.  His father had viciously beaten him, and it was the most recent memory he had from before coming to Earth.  Maybe he was wrong about what he had intended and he really did come as a means of escape from his cruel life.</p><p>The boy looked up to see his master standing in front of him and smiled, eyes lighting up at his return.  However, he noticed that Goku looked angry and ready to fight.  Tundra was confused.  Had he done something wrong that he didn’t know about?</p><p>“G-Goku,” he said meekly, though his voice sounded deeper and more powerful than in normally would.  Both Tundra’s and Goku’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Goku quickly recovered from his temporary shock and asked, “What did you do with Tundra?”</p><p>Tundra was taken aback.  He was him…so he didn’t understand why Goku was acting this way.  The boy stood up and was now at eye level with a mirror.  He gasped in shock at what he saw.</p><p>He was taller, more muscular, and had a full body shield instead of a chest plate.  Not only that, but he seemed to have a covering over his face, a mask, making him look like a bandit.  His tail was missing as well.  Well, at least that explains why he didn’t have enough balance when he got out of bed.  But how did his appearance change so drastically.  Tundra’s eyes widened as he had another flashback.  This time, it was only voices.</p><p>
  <em>"So, I hear that members of your race can transform," a deep voice said. "How and why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other voice sighed.  It sounded like his own voice. "You're asking the wrong person. You're talking to the one Ice-jin that can't transform. I can't tell you how. All I can tell you is that the more transformations one has, the stronger they are. The higher forms are always a little harder to control than the lower."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How many transformations does your family have?" the other voice asked in interest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His own voice answered back.  "My grandfather has four, I think. Dad has five, though he stays in his fourth form all the time. Frieza also has four forms."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So your father is stronger," the other voice replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My father is stronger.  That's probably why other Ice-jins stop picking at my lack of transformation when he's around. Afraid he'll punish them or something."</em>
</p><p>Tundra came back to and saw Goku with his guard down, staring at him with both confusion and worry.  “I can transform,” his deeper voice said in a whisper.</p><p>Goku raised his eyebrow at the strange creature.  “Pardon?”</p><p>Tundra’s eyes lit up.  “Goku, I can transform!” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Trans…form?” Goku asked.  His eyes then widened it realization, finally recognizing the monster to be his friend.  “Tundra?”</p><p>“Yes!” he exclaimed.  He couldn’t believe it.  All the memories of his previous frustrations with transformation came to him, but none of it mattered now.  He had finally transformed, and by the looks of his new body, it was a pretty powerful transformation.  Now all that was left to do was train his new form.  Then he would have to figure out how to go back to his regular form.  But still, nothing could damper his mood that day.  He had finally proven his people wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 11</p><p>Goku – Age 18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.  Tundra is the OC of Vulaan Kulaas (formerly E-Mir the Luminoth 17).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About a year had passed since Tundra had discovered his first transformation.  He didn’t have the best control of it at first and wasn’t able to transform back.  That, of course, nearly gave Chi Chi a heart attack.  Goku had to calm her down and explain that it was Tundra.  At first, the idea worried her, but she adjusted, and later in the week, Tundra gained control and turned back.</p><p>He and Goku trained more and more to strengthen his second form as well as his first.  When Goku wasn’t able to train as much, Krillin and Yamucha were invited over to make sure Tundra still had some guidance.  Tundra liked training under Goku better.  He treated him like his own son and Tundra felt like their training sessions helped them bond.  He was always so afraid that something was going to tear him apart from his surrogate family.</p><p>But the young boy did understand that Chi Chi needed Goku now more than ever.  A few months after their “honeymoon,” Chi Chi turned up pregnant.  When she was further into the pregnancy, she needed a lot of help with chores and cooking, tasks which both Goku and Tundra were ready to help with.  After nine long months, Chi Chi gave birth to a baby boy that she and Goku named Gohan.  Currently, the little boy was a few weeks old.</p><p>Tundra didn’t know how he felt about the little boy.  He barely had a chance to interact with him, thanks to training, but when he did interact, the baby would always cry.  Part of Tundra blamed himself for looking so different.  He didn’t know if the little boy accepted him as part of his family.  Anytime he got discouraged, though, Chi Chi would tell him that all babies cry when they needed or wanted something.  It was their only means of communication.  Tundra didn’t know if he believed that or not.</p><hr/><p>It was another training session and Tundra was in his second form fighting both Krillin and Yamucha.  Goku was observing the fight with a serious expression.  He wanted to make sure that Tundra was keeping up with his two friends and testing whether he mastered his second form.  It shocked everyone when Tundra transformed again, answering the latter question.</p><p>It was a little dizzying for the young Ice-jin, and he wasn’t prepared for it.  In this form, he regained his tail, which distracted him long enough for Krillin to smack him down.  He noticed that his skin was lighter than before.  Shaking the shock off, he got up and stretched.  He noticed that Krillin and Yamucha started laughing and quirked his brow.  He looked over to Goku who looked equally confused as he was staring at his new form.</p><p>“What?” he asked, hearing his high-pitched voice.  He covered his mouth in shock before trying again. “Why are you two laughing?”</p><p>The girlish pitch of his voice just seemed to make Krillin and Yamucha laugh harder.  Tundra was getting irritated and decided to look into the stream to see his reflection.  He couldn’t look nearly as silly as they were making it out to be.  His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw himself.  His skin was definitely lighter.  His mask was completely gone ad body armor reduced, both his face and frame looking more feminine than before.  “Holy crap,” he whispered.  “I’ve turned into a girl.”</p><p>Both Krillin and Yamucha were now on the ground howling with laughter, making the poor Ice-jin blush profusely.  He looked over to Goku to see how his master was reacting.  Goku was eyeing him up and down.  “Well,” he started, “you power still seems the same, but with less armor and muscle than before, you should be faster.  Where strength was the enhanced factor in your last form, speed would have the advantage in this one.”</p><p>Tundra couldn’t help but be surprised.  Did his teacher not understand what just happened?  He looked and sounded like a girl!  It was ridiculous.  Even if he would be faster in this form, what was the point of it?</p><p>Tundra was about to ask Goku what was really all that great about having speed when he looked the way he did, but Krillin patted a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, “No, Goku doesn’t understand what happened.  You’re lucky he can tell the difference between a man and a woman of his own race.”</p><p>Tundra paled thinking about the whole thing.  Then Yamucha came up to him and started observing his new form.  “I have to admit, not bad.  You actually pretty ho-“</p><p>“Don’t you dare even finish that sentence!” Tundra shouted in embarrassment.</p><p>Yamucha just laughed, knowing he had humiliated the boy.  “Oh come on.  It’s all in good fun.  It’s just a joke.  Kind of.”</p><p>Yamucha laughed at Tundra’s flabbergasted expression.  “Why would you joke about THIS?” Tundra shouted.</p><p>Goku just looked confused.  “I don’t understand…Why is everyone freaking out about this form?”</p><p>Tundra was getting too frustrated with this form and his master’s friends’ teasing.  He forced himself to transform back and stormed back into the house.  Goku was confused and about to go after the boy, but Krillin stopped him with a small smirk on his face and decided to explain to his tall friend why Tundra was so upset.</p><hr/><p>Tundra stormed inside and shut the door, causing young Gohan to cry.  Gripping his head in frustration, he walked over to the baby’s crib.  Gohan looked up at him, but was still crying.  It hurt Tundra that Gohan seemed to like everyone but him, and he turned away from the baby.</p><p>“Bun…ba,” he heard Gohan murmur through tears.  Tundra froze in his spot.  “Bunba!”</p><p>He turned back to the crib and looked down at the little child.  Gohan was holding his arms out, still crying.  Tundra didn’t understand what they baby wanted, but he decided to pick him up.  Surprisingly, he stopped crying and curled up in Tundra’s arms, his tail curling around Tundra’s wrist.</p><p>Tundra couldn’t believe it; he actually had made the baby stop crying.  He wondered if Chi Chi was right all along.  Maybe, just maybe Gohan had been trying to communicate with him, but he didn’t have the words.  Now that he could make noises to communicate, Tundra finally realized that his surrogate brother really did want his attention.</p><p>The Ice-jin couldn’t help but give a giddy smile as he looked down to the baby’s tail.  Tundra’s smile disappeared when he realized that there was something familiar about the tail.  He zoned out, a usual occurrence for him, as he remembered a larger tail thrashing about, but he could not see the individual who had the tail.</p><p>He came back to when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  Looking up, he saw Goku standing over him with a kind smile on his face.  The Earthling warrior pulled Tundra and Gohan into a half hug and grinned.  “It’s good to see my boys bonding,” he whispered.</p><p>Tundra’s heart caught in his throat, in a good way.  “Go-“ he started to say, but then decided on something a little different.  “F-Father?”  He looked up to Goku’s face questioningly.  The smile he wore when he entered was still there.  The boy’s eyes started to water a bit.</p><p>“Hey, come on now,” Goku chided gently while wiping the tears away from Tundra’s eyes.  “There’s nothing to be upset about, son.”</p><p>More tears started falling like a river.  “I’m not upset,” he growled while sobbing.  “Damn female hormones.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 12</p><p>Goku – Age 20</p><p>Gohan – Age A few weeks old</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters, or Tundra.</p><p>There was some confusion last chapter.  Tundra does NOT become a girl, just looks and sounds like it, but he still got emotional at the end, and a tough guy Ice-jin wouldn’t admit to it, so yeah ^^  Hope that clears things up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tundra was out walking with his brother, Gohan.  The four-year old was frolicking happily and Tundra couldn’t help but grin.  It made his heart feel light knowing that Gohan would never experience the horrors he must have witnessed in the universe.  Goku and Chi Chi kept the boy sheltered, Chi Chi forcing to be a scholar at an early age.  The kicker was that he could do it too, the little genius.  He would called him that affectionately at times.</p><p>“Tundra, look!” Gohan called to him and pointed at a tree.  “It’s a butterfly.”</p><p>“I see it,” Tundra replied with a smile.  He walked over to the little boy.  “We need to get back soon, kid.  We have to go meet father’s friends today.”</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Gohan exclaimed excitedly.  It had been years since the others had come around, busy with their daily lives.  Gohan was a baby the last time they were able to come around.</p><p>Since then, Tundra had mastered his third form.  He didn’t see a use for it, other than he could get away with being emotional.  No one else had to know that it wasn’t really hormones that allowed for him to cry.  One day, Goku would probably figure it out though and force the Ice-jin to talk.  Other than that, there was no purpose.  He may be faster, but his strength decreased immensely and he did not like that one bit.</p><p>“Hey, let’s hop across the river to get back,” Tundra suggested.  The two of them would do that if they were running late for dinner.  It was the best shortcut they had, especially when they weren’t supposed to be this far away from the house.</p><p>“Okay,” Gohan agreed.  “Race you!”</p><p>Tundra nodded in agreement and the two raced across the river.  Tundra made it across in top speed.  Grinning he turned to brag slightly to his younger brother, but became panicked as he watched Gohan slip off a rock and into the fast-moving river.  “Gohan!”</p><p>Tundra nearly flew to Gohan, the river surprisingly moving faster than him.  Swallowing his pride, Tundra eventually did transform to his third transformation and was able to catch his little brother before he went over a waterfall.  The two of them went crashing into a tree, but Gohan glowed slightly and managed to smash it, decreasing the speed of their fall.</p><p>Tundra was shocked, but quickly got over it to give his brother a more graceful landing.  He put the boy down on the ground, and both of them tried to catch their breath.  Both of them started chuckling until they were in a fit of laughter, Tundra picking Gohan up again.  He started slowly walking back to their home.</p><p>“Tundra!  Gohan!” they heard their father calling as they got closer.  “Where are you guys?”</p><p>“Coming father!” Tundra called out.  And eventually they came into view.</p><p>“Oh, there you are,” Goku said with a smile.  “I was wondering where you wandered off to. Chi Chi was freaking out about it earlier when I said I didn’t know where you were.”</p><p>“Must you egg her on, father?” Tundra asked lightheartedly.  “You know that if she doesn’t know where we are at all times, she flips.”</p><p>Goku shrugged.  “Eh, your mother worries.  It’s normal, right?”</p><p>Tundra smiled.  “Yeah, oh so normal.”</p><hr/><p>Tundra flew next to Goku and Gohan on the Flying Nimbus as they travelled to Goku’s old master’s home.  It wasn’t that Tundra couldn’t sit on the Nimbus cloud.  After his memories left him, it was as if he had become pure of heart.  Now he was just too big to join his father and brother riding on it.  He didn’t mind.  He loved watching how Goku and Gohan interacted with one another.</p><p>They eventually landed on the island and were met with Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma.  “Oh, hey you guys,” Bulma greeted.  “Wow, Tundra, you’ve gotten really tall.”</p><p>Tundra blushed slightly in embarrassment.  For some reason Earthlings had this thing where they had to point out how much someone grew up.  It was strange to the Ice-jin, especially when his surrogate mother harped on it.  “Um, yeah,” he replied awkwardly.  “I’ve been doing a lot of training as of late.”</p><p>“Oh?” Bulma replied curiously.  Then she noticed Gohan.  “Oh, hey, who’s this little guy?”</p><p>“This is my son, Gohan,” Goku told her.  Everyone acted shocked and Tundra snickered.  Krillin was hysterical because he had met the boy once when he was a baby, and he too was shocked at how much he had grown.  Bulma and Roshi had an excuse to be shocked.  That had never met him before.</p><p>“So are you going to be a fighter like you daddy?” Bulma asked getting down to eye level with Gohan.</p><p>Gohan frowned and shook his head.  “My mom wants me to be a scholar.”</p><p>“O-oh?” Bulma said nervously sweat-dropping.</p><p>Tundra stayed close to Gohan as the two watched Goku and Krillin spar.  Tundra had inquired about Yamucha, but Bulma mentioned that she conveniently “forgot” to inform him about the get together because she had caught him cheating on her.  Tundra thought back to the last time he saw Yamucha and realized that it was not that much of a surprise.  Shrugging it off, Tundra went back to observing the fight.  He looked down at his wrist to see Gohan’s tail dusting him.  He chuckled at his brother’s cuteness and closed his eyes.</p><p>Then they shot open, and the fight was stopped.  Tundra got up quickly, making sure not to drop Gohan.  The little boy looked up at him in confusion and worry.  Tundra looked over to Goku and saw his serious expression.  It was then he knew what he had felt actually happened.  An incredibly high power level was headed in their direction.</p><p>“Fa-“ Tundra attempted to call out, but was stopped when dust picked up around them.  As it cleared, they saw a tall, muscular man with a tail standing in front of them.  Goku got into a defensive stance when Tundra just looked at the stranger’s large tail.  This was not the first time that Tundra had felt the start of a flashback while watching a tail.  He just didn’t understand why until he zoned back into the conversation.</p><p>“You were sent on a mission to destroy all life on this planet?  Why haven’t you carried out your orders?”</p><p>“Or…ders?” Goku asked.  “Kakarot?”</p><p>“Look, I don’t know who you are,” Krillin started as he walked closer to the stranger, “but you have the wrong guy, so you should just-“  And that was when the tail was used to smack Krillin into the Kame house.</p><p>“Krillin!” Tundra shouted in concern.  This caused the stranger to look over at him.  The man growled at him, but Tundra did not understand why.  “An Ice-jin?  On Earth?  Boy, who are you and what are you doing on the planet?  Did you come to finish the job my brother failed?”</p><p>“Brother?” Goku and Tundra shouted simultaneously.  The two looked to one another in shock, trying to make sense of what this man was saying.</p><p>“No,” Tundra spoke up.  “This is our home.”</p><p>“WHAT?” the stranger shouted.  “I can’t believe either of you.  It’s obvious you have both forgotten you place.  Why are you acting like you don’t remember your orders?”  Raditz huffed out a breath of annoyance.  “Unless…did either of you hit you head?”</p><p>“Um, when I was a kid I got into a pretty bad accident,” Goku stated.  “My grandpa told me about it.  I don’t remember much.”  He looked over to Tundra with a frown.  “When he came to the planet, the two of us sparred and I accidently hit him really hard in the head.  He lost his memory.”</p><p>The stranger growled in frustration.  “Fine, okay.  Well then, brother, I will tell you.  My name is Raditz, and the two of us are of a warrior race known as the Saiyans.”</p><p>As Raditz said that, something clicked.  Tundra actually had a memory unlocked right there, of a teenager he met that he became allies with.  <em>I think…I think his name was Vegeta,</em> Tundra thought to himself.  His attention went back to Raditz as he explained the whole purpose of the PTO and how the Saiyans worked for the Ice-jins and that they probably sent Tundra to come after Goku.</p><p>“But I would never do that!” Tundra shouted.  “He’s my father!”</p><p>Raditz’s expression soured as his glare went back to Tundra.  “Quiet, lizard,” he sneered.  “I’ve heard enough from you.  Saiyans and Ice-jins do NOT get along.”</p><p>
  <em>Tundra frowned at Vegeta making the Saiyan glare at him. "You're a prince," Tundra stated in shock. "Why is my uncle so disrespectful then? We're supposed to ally ourselves with other royals."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta's expression softened. "My planet was destroyed by an asteroid. I have no kingdom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tundra walked up directly in front of Vegeta. "All the more reason to ally." Tundra held his hand out for a handshake. Vegeta eyed it cautiously. "Your kingdom may be gone, but the kingdom doesn't make the prince. Attitude and character make the prince; at least, that's what my dad tells me. So…allies?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta looked away from Tundra's hand, but shook it anyway. "Fine, but that stays between us."</em>
</p><p>Tundra shook himself out of his memory.  “I know for a fact that that isn’t true,” he said.  “I’ve met and befriended one of your kind before.  Goku took me in as his own, and I see him as my father.  Ice-jins and Saiyans CAN be friends.  Whatever my people did to yours, I personally apologize.”</p><p>Raditz sneered at Tundra again.  “Your word means nothing, lizard.  It’s not like you could ever make up for the activities of your people.”</p><p>“At least he’s trying,” Goku snapped.  “Look, I may not know anything about this whole alien thing except that we are aliens, but I know how I feel about my son.  Have some heart and just leave us be.”</p><p>“Not a chance, Kakarot,” Raditz fought back.  Then Gohan ran over to Goku and grabbed onto his leg.  “Ah, this one has a tail.  Let me guess, your offspring?  Who’s the mother?  That blue-haired harpy?”</p><p>Bulma scoffed.  “As if.  Goku is like my brother ding-dong.”  Raditz shot her a glare to.  “Oh, I’m so scared of the jerk with the bad attitude.”</p><p>“You should be,” Raditz shot back.  He then smirked and faced Goku.  “Alright, brother.  Since you are refusing to join us in purging, I will be taking you son.”</p><p>“What?” Goku asked in shock.  “Over my dead body.”</p><p>Raditz let out a sadistic laugh.  “Trust me; that could be arranged.  I’ll raise this boy to act as a Saiyan should act.”</p><p>Before anyone could respond, Raditz attacked Goku, hitting him in the stomach.  Tundra attempted to stop him, but he was shot with a ki attack he wasn’t prepared for.  It cute through his shoulder, barely missing his heart.</p><p>“Watch yourself, Ice-jin,” Raditz threatened.  “Next time, I won’t miss.”</p><p>Raditz picked up the now crying Gohan and flew off.  Goku got ahold of himself first and went to check on Tundra.  “I’m alright, father,” Tundra told him, though the few tears he was holding back told Goku something different.  The Saiyan, apparently, knew that he and Tundra would need to talk about this later, but right now they needed to save Gohan.</p><p>“That was pathetic!” they heard someone shout from above them.  Everyone looked up and saw Piccolo floating there.  He landed in front of them.  “I had come to fight that guy to make sure he didn’t cause trouble, but I never would have guessed about you, Goku.”</p><p>“Look,” Goku stated calmly, “I don’t have time to fight you, but maybe, if you help us get him back, we can fight again later.”</p><p>“Hmph, a team up?” Piccolo asked.  “No thanks.”</p><p>“Find your humanity!” Tundra cried out.  Everyone looked to him in shock.  “This bastard wants to destroy the planet you want to take control of, right?  You might as well join us to take him out.  Besides, he kidnapped my brother and I won’t let him get away with that.  He would hurt Gohan the second he stood out of line.  Do you even know what that’s like?  To stand up to a parent and be shot down?  Gohan belongs with his father!”</p><p>Piccolo felt something inside of him shift.  Growing up alone, he couldn’t help but understand not having a decent parent around.  Had Goku not taken him in and trained him, this little boy would have grown up alone, like him.  “Alright kid, fine,” Piccolo said in a deathly, calm voice.  “I’ll help you, but only to get Gohan back with his father.  After that, we are all enemies again.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Goku replied, he and Piccolo sharing a mutualistic nod.</p><p>“Then let’s go,” Tundra ordered.  “It’s time to show that Saiyan what Earthlings can really do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 16</p><p>Goku – Age 24</p><p>Gohan – Age 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.  I don’t own Tundra.  Vulaan, that’s all you :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tundra couldn’t think straight as his father and father’s rival flew top speed in Raditz’s direction.  All he could see was red at the fact that his supposed “uncle” now…he guessed…had kidnapped his little brother and was threatening to force him into the PTO.  Tundra was not stupid.  He knew from his few memories that the PTO was no place or a child.  The fact that he himself wanted to be actively involved made him nauseas.  Had his family screwed with his head that much?  He was actually thankful that Goku had hit him in the head when he had the chance.</p><p>Speaking of Goku, his father kept looking at him strangely.  Tundra assumed he was worried about what his thought process was.  He couldn’t blame him.  After he remembered the Saiyan prince he allied himself with, he remembered what he had been doing in the first place.  Tundra knew that he originally came to destroy his home.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Piccolo pointed out.  “I can feel his energy.  This isn’t going to be easy.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Goku stated.  “It feels like he has the strength to back up his threats, but he underestimated us, so we’ll still have the advantage.”</p><p>“Hn, always the optimist,” Piccolo muttered.  He looked over to Tundra, who had obviously heard him.  The Ice-jin did not look pleased with his remark.  “Hey, kid, you obviously know of the Saiyans.  What are we in for?”</p><p>Tundra was taken aback by the question.  No one had ever cared about his opinion before, except for Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.  To everyone else, he was a child.  But he had duties now, and this was a start.  “The Saiyans, like Raditz said, are a warrior race.  The king of the race made a deal with my grandfather.  They would purge in exchange for technology.  But for some reason the Ice-jins began to treat the Saiyans with disrespect.  One day I met their prince.  Their planet had been destroyed by an asteroid, or so we were all told.  He and I made an alliance, but it was a secret or else my uncle would have ran to my father.  I never understood the rivalry.”</p><p>“Sounds like a messed up family, kid,” Piccolo told him.</p><p>Tundra didn’t respond.  He had nothing to say.  Besides, they were all hovering right over Raditz’s space pod.  The Ice-jin watched as his little brother was thrown into the pod, trapped inside.  Tundra winced.  He remembered Vegeta mentioning that Saiyans did not like to be trapped.  <em>We need to get him out of there, </em>he thought in alarm as they landed in front of the enemy Saiyan.</p><p>Raditz turned to face his three opponents.  He looked confused when he saw Piccolo, but he shook it off and turned to face them.  Laughing manically he said, “I can’t believe you brought the Namekian with you.  It’s not like he’ll be able to help you.”</p><p>“The…the what now?” Tundra asked.  Tundra looked over to Goku and Piccolo who looked equally confused.</p><p>“Y-You don’t know what a…?” Raditz said, mouth flopping open like a fish.  He regained his composure and then snapped at the three alien Earthlings.  “What is WRONG with this place?  Does everyone forget what they are here?  This is rich…an Ice-jin, Saiyan, and Namekian teaming up.  Just wait until Vegeta hears this.”</p><p>Tundra perked up hearing his old friend’s name.  So Vegeta was still alive and knew this Saiyan they were currently fighting.  He grinned, thinking he’d be able to use this information to his advantage.  But first things were first.  He needed to get Gohan away from his psycho uncle.</p><p>He looked over to Goku who was looking at him with a serious expression.  They nodded to each other in silent understanding.  Meanwhile, Piccolo was trash talking the Saiyan, and Raditz did not like it one bit.</p><p>“That’s enough!” he shouted creating two balls of light in his hand.  “Double Sunday!”</p><p>When the attack left Raditz’s hands, it was crunch time.  Goku and Piccolo got ready to defend while Tundra launched himself to Raditz’s space pod.  If all things would go according to plan, Tundra would get the kid out, and then disengage the tracking system.  That would be key or else his father or Frieza would find out about the peaceful planet.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Kakarot?  Can’t keep up?”</p><p>When Tundra heard this, his mentality shifted.  He looked towards his father and saw that he was already tired out.  But then Piccolo sent a ki blast towards Raditz.  The Saiyan dodged it, but let his guard down long enough for Goku to grab his weak point, his brown tail.  Tundra smirked at his father’s cleverness and went back to work on unlocking the pod.</p><p>He broke into the wiring of the ship and disconnected the secret tracker only he had knowledge of and ripped the few wires.  Next he tried to type in an override code to unlock the hatch.  It didn’t work.  His face fell as he watched his brother cry though the soundproof window.  He tried to punch the material, but it didn’t go through.  He had to admit, the ships’ construction had definitely improved over the years.</p><p>Then a sound ripped through Tundra’s head.  The anguished cry of his father came through clearly.  Tundra and Gohan both stopped what they were doing, the little boy looking like a deer caught in a headlight.  Somehow Goku’s strategy of using the tail did not work, but Tundra did not see what had happened.  All he saw was his father lying weakly on the ground.</p><p>Raditz chuckled sinisterly, directing Tundra’s view to him.  It was then he noticed Piccolo lacking an arm.  Whatever had happened in the last ten minutes, it was NOT good.  “I can’t believe you fell for that, Kakarot,” Raditz taunted.  “As if I would lower myself to groveling for forgiveness.  Where is you Saiyan pride?  You should know these things.  Coming for you was such a waste, but don’t worry.  We’ll be happy to take care of your son just as soon as we’re done leveling this planet, Namekian and Ice-jin included.”</p><p>Tundra growled, temporarily forgetting Gohan’s predicament.  Instead, he launched himself at Raditz, ready to deal some damage.  The pod would still be there once he was finished.  “By the time I’m done with you, you will be groveling,” Tundra said darkly, slightly letting his Ice-jin demeanor shine through.  “No one harms my father and gets away with it.”</p><p>Raditz turned his head slightly to face Tundra.  “Oh, you’re still hear, Ice-jin?” he asked smugly.  “I thought you ran off when you saw my strength.”</p><p>“Pfft, as if,” Tundra retorted making Raditz frown.  “The Saiyan I trained with and befriended was a lot tougher than you.  It’s obvious you learned a few of your moves from him.  I’m sure you know him.  He’s your prince, after all.  Vegeta, that is.”</p><p>Raditz looked at Tundra blankly before glaring at him.  “Prince Vegeta would never ally himself with an Ice-jin,” Raditz stated.  But he wasn’t stating it because he was saving face.  Tundra realized that Vegeta wasn’t kidding when he said to tell no one.  Raditz really had no idea.</p><p>“Ask him,” Tundra demanded, clenching his fists.  If Raditz didn’t give into his plea, then he would have no choice but to fight, and possibly kill him…if he could.</p><p>Raditz looked like he was pondering something for the moment before he laughed again and looked at Tundra.  “Direct words from the prince, Ice-jin,” Raditz declared, “‘The only Ice-jin that fits that description has been dead for years.’  Said to finish you off.”</p><p>Tundra blanked.  He had been reported as dead?  Well, he couldn’t really blame his father for thinking that way.  It had been six years or more since he had come to Earth.  If he had been on a mission, then he would have been counted as dead after a year of no arrival.  The Ice-jin sighed.  If he had been reported as dead, then the non-trusting Saiyan prince would never believe him until he saw him.</p><p>“Well, then,” Tundra said, sinking into his battle stance, “let us begin.”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Raditz stated before charging at Tundra.</p><p>Raditz landed a punch on him, but Tundra was able to push himself back, cushioning the blow.  His fist met Raditz’s face, knocking the Saiyan warrior over.  A few ki blasts were shot at Tundra, which he dodged easily.  However, he did not notice Raditz’s tail behind him and was tripped. Tundra fell back, but caught himself at the last minute, and pushed himself forward to avoid Raditz’s attack from above.  He almost got hit with more of his ki as he tried to force himself up quickly.</p><p>He flew back, avoid Raditz’s fist, grabbing onto the Saiyan’s arm and pulling him forward.  Raditz was caught off-guard but the move and his face met Tundra’s feet.  He was hit with enough force to create a crater in the ground while Tundra worked on catching his breath.</p><p>“Not bad, Ice-jin,” Raditz growled out while holding his head.</p><p>“Yeah, well cheap move, Saiyan,” Tundra countered.  “You prince would be pissed if he saw you use such a lowly move.  He was always about honor.”</p><p>“Stop,” Raditz growled, getting to his feet.  “Stop acting as if you know the prince.  You…know…NOTHING!”</p><p>Raditz powered up again, his hidden power shocking Tundra.  Tundra narrowly dodged him as he attacked.  Raditz crashed into a small mountain.  The Ice-jin’s eyes widened when he saw how enraged Raditz seemed.  The Saiyan wasn’t kidding when he said their races hated each other; that was for sure.  Tundra was unaware that his little brother was getting angry at the fact that their father was injured and he was under attack.  The spike in the boy’s energy was all that was sensed as everyone froze on the battle field.</p><p>“Leave my family alone!” the heard the four-year old shout.  All eyes were on the pod.  The kid must have been screaming on top of his lungs to be heard from in there.  Before anyone could react, Gohan smashed through the pod, destroying its entire structure.  Tundra was impressed ad shocked; Raditz looked both angry and shocked; Piccolo looked like he was calculating something in addition to being shocked; and Goku was just plain shocked.  Gohan launched himself at his uncle, head-butting him in the gut.  Raditz did not react well to that and fell to the ground.  The glow that had surrounded Gohan, like earlier in the day, completely vanished.  Gohan, confused by his own actions was now a sitting duck.</p><p>Raditz regained his composure, completely angered at the fact that he was now stranded on the mudball planet.  At this point, he could have admitted defeat, even could have ended the fight and made do with the fact that he could no longer leave this planet.  Should he have?  Yes.  Did he do just that?  Of course not.</p><p>“How dare you strike me, you little brat?” he spat at his nephew before smacking him across the island.</p><p>“Gohan!” Tundra cried out, going to check on the little demi-Saiyan.</p><p>The Ice-jin looked back over to his father and Piccolo and saw them discussing something.  He stretched out his senses to try and figure out what they were saying when he heard the plan of attack.</p><p>“The good thing is I can use this attack with one arm,” Piccolo stated solemnly.</p><p>“The bad thing?” Goku asked.</p><p>“You’ll need to keep him distracted while I charge it up,” Piccolo explained.  “Five minutes should be enough.  Hmph, it’s ironic, that I developed this move to kill you.”</p><p>Goku chuckled nervously.  “Yeah, looks like you’ll be using it to help me, instead.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Piccolo responded as he started to focus his energy to one point.</p><p>Tundra looked down to his shaking little brother.  He quickly wiped the boy’s tears away.  “Don’t cry, Gohan.  I need you to stay down, right now.  I’m going to go help father distract Raditz.  I don’t want you in the middle of this, okay?”</p><p>Gohan sniffled a little bit, but nodded.  Tundra flashed him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair.  “I’ll be back soon, kid.”  And with that, he flew in to distract Raditz from Piccolo’s attack.</p><hr/><p>Raditz and Goku were now both surrounded by their ki, fighting with everything they had as the clashed repeatedly.  Goku was clearly getting tired, but Raditz had also been tired out by himself and Gohan’s surprise attack.  His armor was already shattering.  Tundra looked back down to the destroyed ship and grimaced.  There was no doubt in his mind that someone would come looking for Raditz eventually.  Disconnecting the wires was the best move he could have first made.  When the ship was destroyed, it would have set off a silent alarm, alerting his grandfather of an attack.</p><p>When he looked back to the fight, he saw Goku trying to reason with Raditz.  The younger Saiyan seemed to have the same idea.  Raditz was stranded; they were all family.  If he agreed, they could all get along, and then call for Vegeta and straighten the whole mess out, but Raditz was not going to agree.  Tundra could see it in his eyes.  It reminded him of how his father looked when he beat him for the very first and only time.  Raditz was going to kill his younger brother, the man Tundra had come to see as a father, if he didn’t step in.  Looking to Piccolo, he saw that his charging was almost completed.  When he saw Raditz move to attack Goku, he charged and grabbed the older Saiyan from behind.</p><p>“Let go of me!” Raditz shouted trying to shake himself free.</p><p>“No!” Tundra cried out, sensing Piccolo release the energy he had gathered.  He knew that he’d be hit as well, but it was the least he could do for dragging all of these problems here with him.</p><p>But the impact never came and he heard his father crying out with Raditz instead.  Tundra opened his eyes and saw Goku.  His father had yanked him out of the way at the last possible second to make sure that Raditz could not escape, but that Tundra himself would get out of the blast alive.</p><p>“Father!” Tundra shouted before the two bodies landed onto the ground.  He stared down at his father’s nearly lifeless body, ignoring the conversation taking place between the evil Saiyan and Piccolo.  Tundra sank down to the ground walking over to Goku’s body, his eyes never leaving his face.  Kneeling down beside him, Goku coughed and cracked his eyes opened.</p><p>“Why?” Tundra asked.</p><p>Goku just smiled, forced out a chuckle, and said, “I couldn’t let him kill you, son.  I would never have forgiven myself.  Look, I’ll be okay.  Bulma still has the Dragon Radar.  You guys can wish me back.”</p><p>“But father, I,” Tundra tried.  “You can’t leave us!”</p><p>“It’s not forever,” Goku replied, still smiling.  “Take care of Gohan and your mother.  I love you guys.”</p><p>Tundra couldn’t stop the tears forming in his eyes.  He had no idea how he was going to tell Chi Chi or Gohan that their rock had crumbled.  He couldn’t believe it himself.  Right now, he had to go check on Gohan, so as he saw the ship of his friends arriving and Piccolo hovering over the dead Raditz’s body, he went to find his little brother.</p><hr/><p>When he found him, the little boy had fallen asleep, exhausted from using energy twice in one day that he had never used before.  Tundra picked up the little bundle, relieved that he didn’t have to tell the boy about their father’s passing…yet.  He flew quickly, returning to the group, when he finally heard Piccolo’s news.</p><p>“There’s two more Saiyans coming to Earth,” Piccolo reported.  “They are stronger than this one was.”</p><p>Bulma looked over to Raditz in interest.  Tundra watched as she took out a capsule.  She explained that it was something she invented to preserve bodies.  She wanted to collect Raditz.  When they wished Goku back, they would ask him if he wanted to give his brother a proper burial.  Knowing Goku, he would want just that, even if that man was evil and responsible for his death.</p><p>Bulma took out another capsule for Goku’s body, but just as Krillin and Roshi were about to pick him up, a light surrounded the Saiyan’s body and he disappeared from sight.  “W-What happened?” Bulma asked in a panic.</p><p>“Kami,” Piccolo replied.  “He must have been listening in.  He knows that we are no match for the Saiyans.  He’s probably sending him for training in Other World.  You will have to find the Dragon Balls.  Wait as long as you can before you wish him back.  In the meantime…”  Piccolo turned to face Tundra.  “You and that kid are going to train with me.  It’s clear you have skills, but you are not trained in fighting death matches.”</p><p>“Do you really think that I would subject my brother to training with you?” Tundra snapped.  “You are out of you mind!”</p><p>“Look, kid, it’s not a request,” Piccolo stated darkly.  “I’ll fight you if I have to, but that kid has untapped power that we will need when more of his kind come.  I’m only inviting you along as a courtesy.  You have my word that I will not hurt the boy.”</p><p>Tundra glared at Piccolo, his eyes never leaving the Namekian’s.  Eventually he sighed in defeat.  He could tell that Piccolo was telling the truth.  “Fine,” Tundra said, placing the sleeping child in Piccolo’s arms.  Piccolo flashed him a confused look.  Tundra just looked down at the ground.  “I need to go tell our mother…what happened today.  He looked over to Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi.  The three humans were also staring at him with worried eyes.  “Krillin, you might want to get ahold of the others.  Believe me when I say we are going to need all the help we can get.”</p><p>Piccolo spoke up again.  “Kami wants them to train with him on the Lookout.  I suggest you take him up on that offer.  If you’re going to have any chance of getting stronger, that is your best option.”  With that, Piccolo left with Gohan, but stopped in the sky.  Tundra flew up to meet him.  “When I get to my training grounds, I will flash my ki.  It will be somewhere in the wastelands.  Go do what you have to do.”</p><p>Tundra nodded in reply.  He looked down at his sleeping brother and said, “Don’t you DARE do or tell him anything before I get there.  He’s just a kid.”</p><p>“As were you,” Piccolo pointed out before flying away.</p><p>Tundra sighed and shook his head.  He cast one last look to his father’s friends and took off for his home in the mountains.  He knew that they would take care of everything with the Dragon Balls.  They already picked up and stored the one that had been on Gohan’s hat earlier.</p><hr/><p>Tundra took off for his mother’s home and landed in the doorway.  Chi Chi looked up and smiled at him.  “Oh Tundra, I was wondering what was keeping you boys,” she said while setting the table for dinner.  When she noticed that Tundra was avoiding her eyes, she stopped what she was doing and walked over to him.  “Tundra?” she tried again, placing her hand on his cheek.</p><p>She forced him to look at her and saw the pain in his eyes.  “I’m sorry, mother,” he told her while starting to shake.  “I wasn’t able to stop him.”</p><p>“Tundra, you’re not making any sense,” Chi Chi chided.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>Tundra fell to his knees bringing Chi Chi down with him.  “It’s father,” he told her in a weak breath.  “We were attacked…he didn’t…he didn’t make it.  I’m, going away with Gohan for a while.  Piccolo helped us fight the attacker and he wants to train us to fight off the other two that are coming a year from now.  Bulma is going to start tracking the Dragon Balls to wish father back.  They’ll probably come here for the others he’s been collecting.”</p><p>Chi Chi didn’t know how to response.  She had just found out that her husband was dead and that her sons were going to go train with his enemy.  She watched the boy as he started to break down, muttering that he was “sorry” over and over again.  Chi Chi frowned, not liking the idea of sending him away like this.  Taking him in her arms, she hugged him and patted his back, letting him cry.</p><p>“It is NOT your fault, Tundra,” she told him.  “Stuff like this just…happens…to you father.  It’ll all be okay, though.  Just…do me a favor.”  Tundra looked to her questioningly.  “Don’t let that monster hurt my baby, and don’t you for a second doubt yourself.  Your father would not want you blaming yourself.  I bet, without even being there, that he did it to protect you and Gohan.  That’s what parents do.”</p><p>Tundra wiped his remaining tears away and nodded, getting back up.  “I promise, mother.  I won’t let Piccolo do anything to Gohan.  He just needs more training, as do I.  We’ll be back in a year, okay?”</p><p>Chi Chi sighed, reluctantly letting Tundra go.  “Okay, Tundra.  Just be careful.”</p><p>Tundra smiled at her.  “I will,” he said before flying out of the house.  He took off to where he felt Piccolo’s energy rise seconds before, ready to train to make up for his uselessness that day.  Maybe if he had trained harder, he would have had the foresight to transform before entering the fight.  Well, he had a year to get better, and if Piccolo’s training would be as rough as he made it sound, then he would do just that.  And then in a year, he would see his father again, and possibly Vegeta, and everything would be made right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tundra – Age 16</p><p>Goku – Age 20 - deceased</p><p>Gohan – Age 4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.  Tundra belongs to Vulaan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tundra made his way to where he sensed Piccolo’s energy.  He was ready to train more aggressively after the day he had.  He only hoped that the Namekian would go easy on the half-Saiyan child he decided to temporarily foster.  Gohan was so young and he had never been properly trained.  There had been no need, not with Goku and Tundra protecting him.  Yes, the kid obviously had some kind of power that Tundra had seen not once but twice that day, but it was going to be difficult to teach him to use it.  It was bad enough the Ice-jin had to tell the boy that his father, their father, was dead.  Even now, Tundra had that voice in the back of his head telling him that Goku wasn’t really his father…Cooler was.</p><p><em>He is my father in every way that counts, </em>Tundra reminded himself.  Goku would always remain his father and teacher in his mind.</p><p>When Tundra got closer to the wasteland that would be his new training ground, he heard crying.  The Ice-jin shook his headed and began to descend from the skies.</p><p>He found his little brother sitting in the middle of a shallow lake sobbing hysterically.  Piccolo didn’t look phased by the child’s outburst, other than the fact that it was hurting his ears.  “What the hell did you do?” Tundra growled.</p><p>Piccolo just “hn’ed” and shrugged.  “Told the kid his father was dead,” he said nonchalantly.  “He asked.  Now he’s just whining like a little brat.”</p><p>Tundra clenched his fists, holding himself back from lunging at his temporary trainer.  “You moron!” he shouted.  “I told you not to say anything to him until I got here.  You have to be delicate with children.”</p><p>“We don’t have that luxury,” Piccolo grumbled.  “From where you came, you of all people should know that.  He needs to get over it, the sooner the better.  We have little time to train him and act before this new threat arrives.  He can no longer be babied.”</p><p>Piccolo didn’t see Tundra’s kick coming before being pummeled into the ground.  Gasping one breath of air for the wind that was knocked out of him, he watched in a stunned silence as Tundra slowly walked into the lake towards Gohan.</p><p>Gohan’s cries were starting to die down, and sniffling could be heard while his head was buried in his arms and legs.  Tundra smiled slightly and raised his hand to gently ruffle the boy’s hair.  Gohan gasped and tensed at the contact, but he relaxed when he saw Tundra standing over him.</p><p>Gohan still looked upset, so Tundra knelt down in the water, picked up his brother, and pulled him into his chest for a protective hug.  The Ice-jin sighed as he felt his brother start to shake again.  It was hard to believe that the morning had started out so peaceful.  Even the entire day had been great as they spent time with their father’s friends.  Tundra patted Gohan’s back, a silent assurance that he would never abandon the boy, no matter what.</p><p>A blast flying past Tundra’s head caused Gohan to stiffen and clutch the Ice-jin tighter.  Tundra held the boy closer to him and turned his head slowly to glare at Piccolo.  “Was that really necessary?” he asked calmly, though he was raging on the inside.  He didn’t want to give Gohan another reason to be afraid, especially of him.</p><p>“It’s time we get started,” Piccolo stated, ignoring Tundra’s jab.  “Put the boy down and both of you follow me.”</p><p>Tundra quirked a brow at Piccolo’s change in behavior and looked down to Gohan who was now calm and equally confused.  Both the teen and four year old shrugged to each other as Tundra carried him out of the water.  He put Gohan down and they followed Piccolo to a large rock formation.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Gohan finally managed to speak up.  Now that Tundra was there, he felt a little braver in dealing with the demon king.</p><p>“You have a power, kid,” the Namekian explained.  “I want to see how it works.”</p><p>“What the heck?” Tundra said getting in front of Gohan.  “He hasn’t had any training.  He wouldn’t be able to just use his power even if he has it out of nowhere.”</p><p>He didn’t like Piccolo’s smirk.  “Exactly,” he said.  “That’s why we’re here.  Step aside, Ice-jin.”</p><p>Tundra glared at Piccolo, refusing to budge.  He didn’t like being called an Ice-jin by a stranger.  He still couldn’t believe the environment he came from.  And the reason he came to Earth…even now he still couldn’t accept it.  Maybe he wasn’t meant to be a purger after all.  He should have listened to Cooler and left the PTO stuff to him.</p><p><em>But I wouldn’t want him to continue with it, </em>Tundra told himself.  <em>Not with the hurting innocents and enlisting children.</em>  He looked over his shoulder to see Gohan looking increasingly nervous.  No, he would not let another child deal with unfair treatment.</p><p>“This isn’t up for debate,” Piccolo snarled, pushing Tundra out of the way.  Because the Ice-jin was lost in his own thoughts, he didn’t have time to react and stand his ground.  Tundra was knocked down as Piccolo picked up Gohan and decided to throw Gohan at the mountain.  “Show us your true power.”</p><p>Tundra quickly got to his feet.  “Gohan!” he cried out trying to make his way to his brother, but stopped when Gohan started to glow and crashed through the mountain.  Shock replaced Tundra’s worry.  Piccolo looked over to the stunned Ice-jin and rolled his eyes.  He wouldn’t have done anything to hurt the boy like Tundra believed.  They needed that Saiyan hybrid to fight the other Saiyans.  He wouldn’t risk his life.</p><p>Gohan looked around him at the rubble, not sure about what had just happened.  “D-did I do that?” he asked nervously.  Piccolo nodded to him.  “H-how?”</p><p>“Beats me, kid,” Piccolo answered.  Tundra resisted the urge to scoff.  “But it’s clear that for you to tap into it, at least for now, you need to be placed in some type of danger.”  Tundra’s eyes widened at the way Piccolo was talking.  He was about to voice his distaste in what he assumed Piccolo was going to do.  Unfortunately Piccolo beat him to it, and Tundra was right about what he would suggest.  “So for the next few months, you are going to be left alone and learn to survive on your own.  During that time,” he said turning to Tundra, “you and I will be training together.  I’m sure you already know how to survive.”</p><p>“You can’t do that!” Tundra snapped, his energy shining around him.  “He’s a kid!  You can’t just leave him out here.  I refuse to leave my brother.”</p><p>Piccolo scoffed at Tundra, definitely not hiding his distaste for the teen.  “I won’t say you brought this problem upon us.  Goku attracted the Saiyans.  But you cannot tell me you do not still have the desire to destroy the Earth.”</p><p>“H-how did you?” Tundra started to ask.  Then he remembered something about Kami and Piccolo being the same person in the past.  “Never mind,” he continued.  He looked up to Piccolo, his stoic stare unyielding.  “No, I do not have any desire to attack anyone or destroy this planet.  Goku helped me resolve some of those issues I had that led me here.  As for what you are thinking, because I have the feeling you were about to comment, but yes, I will protect Gohan like my brother.  He is my brother; Goku is my father.  That is just how it is.  I will not abandon Gohan out here like you want.”</p><p>“The kid needs to learn to survive and strengthen himself,” Piccolo said.  “I can do nothing with his until then.”</p><p>“Then let me train him!” Tundra exclaimed.  “Anything has gotta be better than you.”</p><p>“You don’t have the experience to train,” Piccolo explained to Tundra.  “I can see it in the way you stand and carry yourself.  You have only been trained.  You have no idea how to give instruction.”</p><p>“Like you do?” Tundra exclaimed in frustration.</p><p>“I…I don’t want to be left here,” Gohan spoke up trying to alleviate the tension between the two warriors.</p><p>“Well, kid, whether you <em>brother</em>,” he sneered, “likes it or not, that’s what’s going to happen.”</p><p>Tundra’s eyes moved worriedly to Gohan when Piccolo race behind him and knocked him out.  The Namekian picked the teenager up, attempting to ignore how heavy he was.   He flew up in the air as Gohan reached up to him.</p><p>“Please,” Gohan whispered quietly as tears began to form in his eyes, “please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>Piccolo picked up the small boy’s whispers and frowned remembering the days when he had felt abandoned.  Grimacing at the helplessness in the boy’s voice, he flew off with Tundra.  “You’ll thank me for this one day, kid,” he muttered quietly when he knew no one would be able to hear him.</p><hr/><p>Tundra woke up about an hour later, his vision blurred as he started blinking his eyes open.  It was practically night, sunset in fact.  The Ice-jin quickly sat up to take in his surroundings and find his brother.  When he realized Gohan was nowhere near where he was, he turned and saw Piccolo sitting on a rock resting on one of his legs, watching him sleep.  <em>Creepy, </em>Tundra thought with a slight shiver.  He never reacted that way except around his uncle.  That automatically made the guy an enemy.</p><p>“Don’t worry about the boy,” Piccolo ordered.  “He’ll be fine.  He just needs an excuse to fight.”</p><p>Tundra shook his head and said, “You know nothing about what he needs.  You’re leaving a kid who has never had to get his own food or cleanse his own wounds alone.  What if he starves or hurts himself?  What then?  I for one will not let my brother get hurt.”</p><p>“Will you shut up?” Piccolo growled.  “I won’t let anything happen to you brother either.  We need both of you if we’re to stand any chance against the Saiyans.  The kid just needs to learn survival and understand that this fight isn’t a game.  The only way to do that is to let him find out on his own.”</p><p>Tundra’s angered expression softened.  He kind of understood the Namekian’s point.  When he had trained under his father, he had thought the PTO to be some kind of game.  He only wanted in the organization and never thought about what that would have meant.  It took losing his memories and being raised by Earthlings to understand what was really important.  What Piccolo was doing now was what his father had done to him the day he met Vegeta.  He was bringing the harsh reality of the universe to Gohan’s attention, and Tundra needed to let their new master work.</p><p>“Will you at least let me provide him with some food tonight?” Tundra asked in a huff.</p><p>Piccolo sighed in frustration, but nodded in agreement.  He stood up and walked over to the Ice-jin.  “Let’s go,” he said.  “There’s a place I know where we can get some food for him, but we should go now.  Night will fall soon enough.”</p><p>Tundra and Piccolo came upon an apple tree and gather a couple of apples.  Piccolo refused to let Tundra take more than two of the fruit.  His theory was that if Gohan were fed enough to fill him, he wouldn’t feel the need to hunt for his own food.  Tundra reluctantly agreed and made his way to Gohan.</p><hr/><p>Gohan was cold and shivering.  He couldn’t understand why he was being left alone to fend for himself.  All he knew was that Tundra had been knocked out by the scary, green man, and now he was on his own.  But he didn’t know what to do.  He was very high up and didn’t understand how he got there after being chase by a large, carnivorous dinosaur.  “Daddy,” he said starting to tear up again.  “Tundra.”  The little boy lied down on the ground in a little ball, in attempts to conserve heat, and closed his eyes.  He heard movement, but it sounded no more like a breeze.  Still, he opened his eyes and saw two apples sitting right in front of him.</p><p>Tundra watched from above as his little brother happily bit into the apples.  The Ice-jin had to refrain from laughing when the little one complained about the sour taste of the apples.  Piccolo had found it annoying and considered Gohan ungrateful, but Tundra knew better.  Not only did Gohan hate the taste of sour things, but he was used to their mother cooking, and she always used the sweet apples or a lot of sugar.</p><p>Tundra was starting to feel the strain the day had on his body and cast one more glance down to Gohan, who was now staring at the moon, a full moon.  The Ice-jin gasped in panic, remembering the rumors of Saiyans, their tails, and the full moon.</p><p>“What is it?” Piccolo asked Tundra in alarm.</p><p>“The moon,” Tundra exclaimed.  “If we don’t do something, Gohan is going to transform.”</p><p>“Transform into what?” Piccolo asked monotonously, not buying Tundra’s story.</p><p>When Gohan grew to be a hundred times his size into a giant ape, Piccolo’s eyes widened and Tundra just glared at him.  “Gee, I don’t know,” Tundra replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster.  “That looks like a pretty solid transformation to me.”</p><p>“Shut up, Ice-jin,” Piccolo sneered.  “I can see that.  The question is what do we do about it.  If we let him run around like this, he’ll destroy everything.”</p><p>Tundra thought about it for a minute before looking up at the moon.  He had no ideas.  “All I know is that these blutz waves radiate off of the moon and reacts with something in a Saiyan tail.  I’ve only heard stories about it.  I never saw it happen before.  If Vegeta were here, he could tell us.”</p><p>“Provided he doesn’t kill us,” Piccolo retorted, though Tundra ignored him.</p><p>“Hey, Piccolo, do you think you can destroy the moon?” the Ice-jin asked.</p><p>“Wha…Of course I could,” he snarled.  “I’m sure you could too.”</p><p>“I’m too tired from earlier,” Tundra replied.  Piccolo growled before sending a beam to destroy the moon.  Tundra looked on, fully impressed that a Namekian, an alien deemed weaker than his race, was able to destroy the equivalent to a small planet.  He was on par with a low-level Ice-jin which was still weaker than a Saiyan, but not by much.  If Vegeta didn’t recognize Tundra or wouldn’t listen to reason, at least they’d have a chance to stop the Saiyan prince and his other follower.</p><p>Gohan, without the influence of the moon, returned to normal.  Tundra and Piccolo landed across from him.  As soon as Tundra’s feet touched the ground, he ran over to Gohan to check his brother for any sign of injuries.  He sighed in relief when he found none; however, now Gohan was naked and would freeze in these conditions unless someone retrieved him an outfit.  Tundra was about to suggest he return home to get Gohan some clothes, but Piccolo used some form of attack on him that allowed Gohan to be clothed once more.</p><p>“Wow, neat trick,” Tundra said with a smile.  “Could you teach me that?”</p><p>“Hn, doubt it,” Piccolo replied before lowering his arm to his side.  “Now, let’s get out of here before he comes to.”</p><p>“Wait!” Tundra cried out.  Piccolo just stared at him, waiting for him to ask his question.  “Um, well, I don’t want to leave him on the ground where any kind of animal can attack him…plus he’s a heavy sleeper.”</p><p>Piccolo scoffed and shook his head.  He hated the fact that the fate of the world lied in the hands of a rebellious teenager and a crybaby child.  “Do what you want,” Piccolo relented.</p><p>Tundra smiled and picked Gohan up, flying him up towards a tree.  This way, Gohan would be able to get down.  He and Tundra would always climb trees, without their mother’s knowledge of course.  Tundra made sure Gohan was steadied and stable in the branch he had placed him in.  Giving his brother one last glance, he flew back to Piccolo who was impatiently awaiting his return.  Tundra just smiled sheepishly, knowing that Piccolo was probably pissed at him in that moment.  Chuckling nervous, Tundra followed Piccolo in their areal pursuit.  They found the spot where they’d be training the next day.  Tundra didn’t even want to think about that.  He needed a good, long rest before his session with Piccolo.  It was not going to be easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.  Tundra belongs to Vulaan Kulaas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tundra was breathing heavily as he gulped down a few handfuls of water from the creek.  He had been training with Piccolo for a month, and the Namekian did not let up.  It felt like every time they “sparred,” Piccolo was trying to kill Tundra.  Now he understood they needed to train excessively, but there was more to it than that.  There was something about Tundra that Piccolo hated, but the Ice-jin had no idea what that could be.</p><p>Speaking of which, he was starting to hate the term Ice-jin.  When members of his race used it, it was a casual thing, but when other races did, it was a snide insult, a jab at the real racial term, Arcosian.  There were times where Tundra had to hold himself back.  When Piccolo was in a good mood, he was “kid.”  When he was pissed off for no reason, it was “Ice-jin.”</p><p><em>Earthling would be so much better than that, </em>Tundra thought to himself as he was cleaning the sweat off of himself in the creek.</p><p>He had to admit, though, that the training was helpful.  They were in a very rugged area that had extreme temperatures on both ends of the spectrum.  They started off by eating very little in the morning, drinking more water than gathering food.  It was cold in the morning and then would shift to hot temperatures when the sun came out.  They would spar for hours in the morning until one of them got knocked down.  Then they would get more water, search for food, and then eat a small lunch.  They’d meditate and then spar more until the cold temperatures of the night and then eat a more substantial meal.  It was definitely a lesson in endurance, and Tundra figured that this was the major training his father wouldn’t let him go through as a kid.</p><p><em>I was stupid, </em>Tundra berated himself as he shook his head.  He couldn’t believe he actually wanted to live life like that, to rule like that.  It had been a good thing he left, but the reason he left…he really did wish that the true reason would have been for escaping.  Now that he was older, he understood what it meant to purge a planet, to wipe a planet clean of all life.  He shook his head again.  It was time to get back to training, and he didn’t want to think about his childhood delusions.</p><p>He strolled up to the rocky platform that he and Piccolo had been using for an arena.  The Namekian was already there, floating in the center in a meditative position.  “You’re late, Ice-jin,” he growled.</p><p>Tundra scoffed, narrowing his eyes at him.  “So what, Namekian,” he responded with just as much bitterness.</p><p>Piccolo’s eyes shot open.  “What did you just say?”</p><p>“You heard me,” Tundra countered.  “I refuse to treat anyone with respect who insults me.  My race may be despicable.  They may be killers and treacherous, but haven’t I proven that I am nothing like them.  I was an idiot when I came here, but I can’t change how I was when I was ten.”</p><p>“Neither can I, kid,” Piccolo retorted.  “Let’s get started.”</p><p>“Um, are you seriously just going to ignore what I said?” Tundra asked in disbelief.</p><p>Piccolo’s feet touched the ground and he turned away from Tundra to walk to the opposite side of the ring.  “I heard you.  I’ll keep it in mind.”</p><p>Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Tundra sighed and walked to the other end.  He started thinking about his other forms and how he hadn’t trained in them since his last training session with Goku.  Still, he didn’t trust Piccolo enough to reveal his abilities.  Besides, his third form was just plain embarrassing.</p><p>“Where are you?” Piccolo asked Tundra.  The teen looked over to his temporary master perplexed by his words.  Before he could ask, Piccolo disappeared from sight and Tundra received a swift hit in the back and was forced to the middle of the ring.  He turned to berate the Namekian for his sneak attack, but found himself having to block a series of punches.  Piccolo seemed to be fighting with a lot more force than usual, and Tundra was getting both annoyed and curious.</p><p>The young Arcosian sidestepped out of the way, Piccolo last punch jerking around to hit him.  Tundra blocked it and made his way into the sky to catch his breath.  Piccolo followed suit and kicked Tundra back down to the ring.  The ground crackled underneath the teen, and Piccolo landed in front of him.  The young Arcosian glared up at Piccolo before the Namekian started walking away.  He got to his feet and shot a blast at Piccolo.  It wasn’t a blast meant to hit him, but to get his attention. Piccolo stopped walking as the blast passed his head.</p><p>“What the heck was that for?” Tundra shouted at him.  “No warning?”</p><p>Piccolo just grunted and shook his head.  “You’re clearly not here.  You never are.  When we train, you’re distant.  When we meditate, you aren’t focused.  You have issues that need working out, and we don’t have time for you to settle them.”  He turned to face his young student.  “I have five months before I go train the kid and you’ll be going to the look out.  You can either choose to get over whatever it is that’s bothering you or push it aside temporarily.  I really don’t care.  But I need you to stop holding back so we can actually make some progress.”</p><p>Tundra’s anger immediately vanished when he realized that Piccolo was trying to teach him a valuable lesson.  It was true that Tundra had a lot to work through, but he would have time to dwell on his past and actions later.  Right now, the Earth was living on borrowed time, and they were its protectors.  The Arcosian smirked at Piccolo and nodded returning to the opposite side of the ring, ready to start the real fight.</p><p>“You know, Piccolo,” Tundra started, “for a Demon King that’s hell-bent on taking over the planet, you sure seem to care about its safety.”</p><p>Piccolo was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure and growled in response.  “Yeah, well what good is ruling the planet if it’s destroyed.”</p><p>Tundra just chuckled.  “I think there’s more to it than that, but you said you didn’t want me holding back, so I’m not gonna.”  Tundra took a deep breath and focused on his energy.  No, he didn’t trust or like Piccolo, but the Namekian truly wanted to help protect the planet.  Plus, he really did need to do more work with his second form.  So, as a compromise, Tundra settled for his first transformed state and planned on never revealing his third form to his father’s rival.</p><p>Piccolo watched in shock as his pupil transformed into a larger, tailless creature.  “Wha…what the heck di you just do?”</p><p>Piccolo wouldn’t have been able to see Tundra smirking behind the mask, but Tundra did speak with his deep voice.  “Arcosians have the ability to transform.  I thought it skipped me, but when I was training with Goku, I realized I had the ability as well.  You told me not to hold back, and this form needs training.”</p><p>Piccolo smirked at his student and got into a fighting stance.  He was happy to see that his student was finally taking this training serious.  The fact that he even admitted he needed the training was a big step away from his rebellious ways.  “That’s more like it,” Piccolo said smoothly.  “Now are you ready to fight?”</p><p>“You bet I am!” Tundra exclaimed before taking off towards Piccolo.</p><p>Piccolo could tell that the teen truly did need training in this new form.  He was a lot slower than he should be.  The Namekian spent about fifteen minutes dodging Tundra’s punches before one finally hit.  The Arcosian was getting faster, that was for sure.</p><p>The two of them took to the sky to fight, but all anyone would have been able to see, dare they enter the extreme environment, were flashes of light clashing against one another.  Eventually Tundra finally got the drop on Piccolo and managed to smash him into the ground with one arm.</p><p>He landed next to Piccolo in the same manner Piccolo had to him earlier.  The Nakemian quickly stood up.  He did not look happy, and Tundra waited for him to get ready to attack again, but the he just walked past Tundra and said over his shoulder, “Ready for an early lunch?”</p><p>Tundra was shocked as his master’s new treatment of him, but decided not to dwell on that as his stomach growled with hunger.  “Yeah,” he replied before focusing on transforming back.</p><p>The two of them walked to their usual lunching spot and began eating a plethora of fruits that were available to them.  “Those were some interesting moves back there,” Piccolo spoke up, uncharacteristically starting a conversation with the teen.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tundra agreed.  “I learned some of those when I trained with Vegeta before we made our secret alliance.”</p><p>“Tell me more about that,” Piccolo instructed, but not forcefully.</p><p>Tundra decided to keep the conversation going and started telling Piccolo about how he ended up running into Vegeta, how much he hated his uncle, the glamour of the PTO and Vegeta actually telling Tundra a little more of the truth about it, and then, what brought them full circle, the alliance.</p><p>“Sounds to me like that would make an impression on someone,” Piccolo muttered.  “And he forgot you?”</p><p>Tundra shook his head.  “No…Raditz said that Vegeta thinks I’m dead.  Which means my fa…Cooler thinks I’m dead.  That part is actually a good thing.  It means he’ll never come here looking for me.”</p><p>“And the Saiyan?” Piccolo inquired.</p><p>“He’ll recognize me,” Tundra said with certainty.  Though, in his mind, he was thinking, <em>I hope.</em></p><p>After that day, training became more serious for the two fighters, but they also seemed to be bonding more.  Piccolo stopped calling Tundra “Ice-jin,” and the animosity that had been present had seemingly vanished.  Tundra was happy about it, for it meant the Namekian was getting more easygoing and laidback.  He was hoping things would stay like that for a while, especially when Piccolo had to leave to train Gohan.</p><p>The last five months passed by quickly leaving both Piccolo and Tundra stronger than they were beforehand.</p><p>“Look kid, there’s nothing more we can teach each other,” Piccolo said to Tundra on the morning they were to part ways.  “But there’s plenty we can teach the others.  I will be training Gohan.  Mind you, I will not be going soft on the boy.  He needs to learn.  You, though…you need to go to Kami’s lookout and work on training the other fighters.  We need every advantage if we’re going to survive this.”</p><p>“Got it,” Tundra said with curt nod.  “Just…don’t hurt my brother.  I’ll be checking in occasionally.  I just…I don’t want him…”</p><p>“Tundra?” Piccolo questioned when he saw the look of hurt and betrayal flash on his face.  During his time with the Arcosian, he learned to tell when something was troubling him, but just as soon as this moment had happened, Tundra shook it off and went back to his statement.</p><p>“I just worry,” Tundra corrected himself.  “I don’t want him to fear his own teacher.  That’s just counterproductive.”</p><p>Piccolo knew there was more to whatever Tundra was feeling, but let it go.  The boy was actually taking his teachings to heart, including the one where he needed to bury his feelings for the time being and focus on the task at hand.  “I won’t hurt the boy,” Piccolo assured him.  “I just want to push him like I did you.”</p><p>Tundra smiled at Piccolo.  “Then I know he’s in good hands.  I’ll head to the Lookout now.  See you soon.”</p><hr/><p>Tundra took off in flight and headed to the Lookout in the sky flying for a bit.  He sensed his father’s friends on the platform and landed on the white stone.  Many pairs of eyes and smiles were directed towards him.  He waved in a manner Goku would and said, “Hey guys.  How’ve you been?”</p><p>Yamcha chuckled.  “How’ve we been?” he asked in amusement.  “You were the one training with Piccolo.  How’ve YOU been?”</p><p>“It was fine,” Tundra said nonchalantly, shrugging and looked over to Kami who walked up to him.  “Um, hi…Kami, right?”  The elder Namekian nodded.  “Piccolo said my training was complete and to come here to help train for a while.</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Kami replied.  “Piccolo and I are connected.  I knew you were coming.”</p><p>“Oh, well…great then,” Tundra replied, a little shocked that Kami probably knew a lot more about him than he himself knew about Kami.</p><p>Kami left them to Tundra’s instruction, which was a little hard considering that Tundra didn’t really know how to teach.  So, instead, they talked about all of the training they had been doing.  “Come on,” Yamcha said.  “Training with Piccolo had to be awful.”</p><p>Tundra was sitting Indian-style on the floor with the humans and shrugged.  “It was fine, I guess,” he answered honestly.  “I used to get training much more difficult from much worse.”  He thought about the time his father punished him for stepping out of line in his young naivety and nearly shivered.</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tien said in shock.  “I always thought he’d be as bad as his father.”</p><p>“Just because someone is related to a monster doesn’t mean they are too,” Tundra retorted in both Piccolo’s and his own defense.</p><p>Krillin, having been the only one present at the big revelation decided to bring the conversation elsewhere.  “So, kid, how much stronger have you gotten in these past months.”</p><p>Tundra smirked slightly, silently thanking Krillin for the change of subject.  “You wouldn’t be able to keep up,” he remarked.</p><p>Yamcha stood up, looking confident as ever.  “Oh really?” he asked.  “Well, then how about Krillin and I take you on together.”</p><p>Tundra looked between the two and sensed their energies.  He was impressed with how much strength they had gathered since he had last seen them, but it still wasn’t enough for him even in his first form.  “How about we add Tien to the party and I take all three of you on,” he suggested.</p><p>The eyes in the heads of the Earthlings nearly bugged out.  “You can’t be serious,” Tien stated.  “Three on one would put you at a disadvantage.  I say take us one at a time.”</p><p>Tundra’s smirk then became a grin.  “Three on one is a handicap.  I told you, I’ve received training from some of the worst individuals when I was a child, and believe me, I am not bragging when I say I’m stronger than you.  But you have all gotten stronger.  Anyways, I figured it would be better to battle this way because when Vegeta and the other guy come, we’ll need every advantage and that includes learning to fight an enemy in sync.  What do you say?”</p><p>“I say bring it,” Yamcha stated, sounding a little cocky.  Tundra sighed at Yamcha’s actions.  Out of the three Earthling warriors, he was the weakest and the one who, even though he improved a lot, made the least strides power-wise.</p><p>“Alright,” Tundra said crouching into his fighting stance, “I’m ready whenever you are.”</p><p>“Then let’s do this,” Krillin said energetically.</p><p>The three Earthling warriors subtly nodded to each other and charged Tundra all at once with the thinking that at least one of them had to hit him.  Tundra, ready for such a move, jumped up and spun around to hit them all with a kick.  They got knocked back, but this time Tien charged him ready to make a hit while Krillin and Yamcha stayed back forming ki blast copies of the Turtle Hermit’s attack.</p><p>“Kamehameha!” they both shouted sending two blue blasts towards Tundra.</p><p>The Arcosian, being distracted by Tien’s change and then disappearance managed to fly back, only getting slightly singed by one of the ki blast.  The blasts hit each other head on, causing a ton of smoke to arise.  The Earthlings remained rooted to the spot before they heard Tundra scolding them.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked loudly.  “I said we need every advantage.  This smoke would be the perfect opportunity to attack two fighters who can’t sense energy like we can.  You need to get used to fighting in it.”</p><p>Yamcha and Krillin looked to each other and shrugged before looking to Tien whose fists were clenched.</p><p>“He’s right,” the stoic warrior stated.  “I’m going in.  You guys with me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Krillin replied.</p><p>“You bet,” Yamcha added on.</p><p>The three of them charged in the smoke.  Tundra could sense them coming and smirked when he realized that they actually listened to him.  He needed to make this battle as realistic as possible, meaning he couldn’t rely on ki sensing.  His other senses would have to do.</p><p>He listened closely for any noise, and could hear the battle cries of his friends.  He saw light flashes from their ki blasts and rolled his eyes.  He couldn’t believe they were giving themselves away this much.  “Guys, I can hear and see you,” he said blandly.  “Stop shouting or using ki blasts until the last second.  Just come at me already.”</p><p>When he said that, the ki blasts disappeared and he heard movement, but could not tell what direction it was coming from.  He grinned at their ability to adapt to his instruction, and then thought for once that he might actually be a good teacher.  Next time he trained with Gohan, he would have to try teaching him how to fight like this.  It would help for any enemy they were to fight.</p><p>The three Earthling warriors did what he told them and attacked him in the dark smoke.  Tundra blocked two punches, but he could not tell from whom the attacks were coming from.  He received a kick to the shoulder that didn’t faze him at all making him think that it was Yamcha.  He kicked the former bandit down to the ground while pushing back whoever’s fists he was holding.  After that, he was knocked down by a hard kick to the back.  The Arcosian was pushed out of the smoke by that kick and quickly regained his balance as he hunched forward.</p><p>The Earthlings were still in the smoke, giving him the chance to recover from the hit.  For a hit that strong, it had to have been Tien, meaning Krillin’s punches were the ones he blocked.  It amazed the Arcosian that he could actually tell who he was fighting and what attacks they used just by using his senses, common sense, and process of elimination.  <em>Man, that training with Piccolo actually did teach me a whole lot</em>, he thought with excitement.  It was nice to know that the beatings he took from some of their fights were actually worth something after all.</p><p>He stood up straight and turned to face the smog as it cleared revealing the three Earthlings standing in a line directly across from them.  He smirked and crossed his arms, nodding to them his approval.  “That was great guys,” he told them.  “I’m really impressed.  You guys should definitely work on improving you technique in low visibility conditions.  Do you know if Kami has something like that up here?”</p><p>Krillin was about to speak up when Kami walked up and said, “In fact I do.”</p><p>Tundra’s face became nervous all of a sudden when he heard the Namekian’s voice next to his ear.  He jumped back and turned to look at the elder alien.  “Where the heck did you come from?” he asked in shock.</p><p>Kami just chuckled.  “I can see you’re still blocking your ability to sense energy right now,” he replied.  “Your method of teaching through experience has enlightened me.”</p><p>“You mean you weren’t sensing us, but you still block our moves?” Yamcha questioned in disbelief.  “That’s crazy.”</p><p>“I could actually tell who made the moves too,” Tundra informed them, much to their shock.</p><p>“Really?” Krillin asked.  “Wanna give us your guesses?”</p><p>Tundra nodded.  “Krillin punched at me first, which I blocked; Yamcha kicked me in the shoulder; and Tien kicked me in the back which knocked me out from the smoke.”</p><p>“Wow, he’s right,” Tien said, awed by Tundra’s abilities to sense things without actually sensing them.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tundra said nervously rubbing the back of his head like Goku.  “I guess that training with Piccolo really does have its perks.”</p><p>“Yes,” Kami agreed.  “I will have Mr. Popo set up somewhere where they can get better practice fighting in less than ideal conditions.”</p><p>“Great,” Tien replied.  “We should get Chiaotzu and Yajirobe in there too.”</p><p>Tundra smiled and nodded but then looked out from the Lookout.  He knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything, but he couldn’t help but think of his adoptive mother all alone since his father was dead, brother was training, and since he was training on the Lookout.</p><p>“Hey Tundra,” he heard Krillin call his name as the Earthling put a hand on his arm.  “We’ve got things here, training with Kami I mean.  You’ve been away from Chi Chi for so long, she’s probably worried sick about you and Gohan.  You should go check in.  We’ll see you in a few months, okay?”</p><p>“Really Krillin?” Tundra asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied.  “You gave us a new method to work on.  You don’t need to be here for that.  We’ll show you how much we’ve improved when the Saiyans show up.”</p><p>Tundra nodded to him in thanks before waving him and the others off and taking off for home.  <em>Home, </em>he thought longingly.  It had been way too long away from the only place he would ever truly see as his home.  <em>I’m coming, mom.</em></p><hr/><p>He spent the part of the day travelling in fast flight before he touched down at home.  It seemed so quiet around the little mountain house, but it made sense since Chi Chi was the only one there.  Tundra felt so guilty having left her so soon after receiving the news that her husband was dead.  Where most people would think their relationship was an unconventional one seeing as Goku didn’t even know what marriage was, both Goku and Chi Chi really did love one another.  It took time for the Earth-raised Saiyan to learn those concepts, but when he did, the couple was practically inseparable, except when it came to training and father/son bonding time.</p><p>Tundra entered the house and walked in, his footsteps echoing behind him.  “Mom?” he called out questioningly.  “I’m home now.”</p><p>Chi Chi popped out from the kitchen, having just finished eating some dinner.  “Tundra?” she said with tears forming in her eyes.  She ran over to him and embraced him welcomingly.  Tundra smiled slightly, patting his adoptive mother’s back.  He still didn’t even want to think of his actual mother.  Every time he did, it would hurt and he would get nothing.  Maybe his memories of her had always been blocked for some reason.  “I missed you so much, son,” she said brining his attention back to her.</p><p>“I miss you too,” he told her, “and don’t worry.  Gohan’s doing great.  He actually started training with Piccolo today.  I’ve been checking in on him every now and then.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Chi Chi said, though she still wasn’t happy about her little boy training with her husband’s worst enemy.  “And you.  Are you okay?  Have you eaten?  I can make you some dinner really quick, if you’d like.”</p><p>Having not eaten all day, Tundra’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food.  Even though he wasn’t Saiyan like Goku or half-Saiyan like Gohan, his desire for his mother’s cooking couldn’t be denied.  “Yeah, mom, that would be great,” he replied.</p><p>Chi Chi smiled and went back into the kitchen to start cooking.  She was actually happy to be cooking for one of her boys again.  She had been worried that while the both of them were out training that they wouldn’t be eating properly.  It was hard for her, adjusting to cook for one normal human than for an army.  She only hoped she could get used to the change back once Gohan was home and Goku was wished back.  Things had definitely been quiet and different since all three of them had left her by herself.  She knew it was for the safety of the planet, though, and at least Tundra had given her an update on Gohan.  She was so proud of the both of them.</p><p>Tundra sat down on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh.  He had been training nonstop for months and now he could finally relax.  He couldn’t slack, though, but he wasn’t planning on leaving his mother again, not until the Saiyans arrived on Earth.  He looked at a calendar from where he was sitting.  There was only four months left to train, and he was going to use them wisely.  If Vegeta truly didn’t believe he was who he was, he would need to fight him, and the Arcosian was going to do everything to protect his home planet.</p><hr/><p>The four months went by pretty quickly and Tundra could notice a difference in Chi Chi’s attitude since he had been home.  It made him feel better knowing that he was able to ease her sadness from all of the craziness that ensued a year before.  A year…the Saiyans would be there any day now, any minute maybe, and Tundra felt he was ready to face them.  No one knew where they would land, so for the last few days, Tundra would wait and sleep outside in a tree, in case they came in the dead of night.</p><p>“Tundra, please come inside,” Chi Chi pleaded with him like she did every morning.  “You’re going to catch a cold.”</p><p>“I’m fine, mother,” Tundra said respectfully.  “I just need to be at the ready.”</p><p>“Well, okay,” Chi Chi said dejectedly, but she did understand why her son was acting this way.  He was worried about what would befall them over the next few hours, days, or weeks.  No one knew for sure when the Saiyans were coming.</p><p>“Don’t worry, mother,” Tundra replied not looking at her.  “When the Saiyans are dealt with, I’ll-“  He stopped short and turned his head to another, far away direction.</p><p>“What is it Tundra?” Chi Chi asked with worry.  “Are you alright.”</p><p>“They’re here,” was all Tundra said before he took off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unfinished Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ or the characters.  I do not own Tundra either.  He is the OC of Vulaan Kulaas.  I’m just responsible for the changes in the plot XD</p><p>This chapter was never completed, so there may be some missing parts. Like I said, if I ever work on this one again, there will have to be some major overhaul on it. Hope you enjoyed what was written. If not, that's okay. Even I take some issues with it XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tundra had sensed the energies approaching Earth, he sprang into action and left his mother to wonder where he was going.  Tundra really didn’t know himself.  He could only estimate where the pods would land, and he realized that both pods would be landing directly in the middle of East City.  The Arcosian knew he needed to be there as soon as the pods landed and picked up his pace.  If he wasn’t in the city from the start, the populace would become a part of the Saiyans’ death toll.</p><p>It was a bright and sunny morning, and the inhabitants of East City were going about their daily business.  The streets were full of cars alongside the prong of people travelling by foot.  Some groups made idle chitchat, but the last peaceful moment was when a little girl asked her father what time it was.  The man observed his watch and saw, in big digital numbers, 11:43.</p><p>And, in that moment, two silver spheres fell out of the sky knocking down buildings, breaking windows, and causing the cement to crack forming craters.  Naturally, the people stopped, their focus taken by the pods.  They were curious, but mostly they were scared.  A few who wanted answers made their way to the craters and people began to panic believing the pods to be alien space crafts.  They didn’t know how right they were.</p><p>That is, until the doors opened and two men came out of them.</p><p>Vegeta floated out of his pods, and his henchman followed suit.  The Saiyan prince observed the people cowering before them and smirked.  He was ready to fight and ready to find the Dragon Balls.</p><p>“Hey, what should we do with these gawking fools?” the larger Saiyan asked gaining Vegeta’s attention.  “They bother me.”</p><p>Vegeta looked around, the sadistic grin still on his face.  “Oh, I don’t know,” he jeered.  “I’ll let you decide for once, Nappa.”</p><p>“Really,” Nappa responded.  “Thanks, Vegeta.  This will be a lot of fun for me.”</p><p>This made the prince chuckle.  “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>Nappa stared at the people in front of him and simply lifted two fingers.  In that swift motion, a blast of ki surrounded the entire city.  Seconds later, it had been completely leveled, not a building or even a living person left anywhere in sight.</p><p>Vegeta’s amusement quickly faded as he looked around what was left of the city.  Mentally scoffing, he shook his head.  He hadn’t expected the other Saiyan to lazily destroy the land.  They still had to search for the Dragon Balls.  This city would have been the first place they looked, and now it was gone.</p><p>“I should have known better than to leave the decision to you,” Vegeta grumbled.</p><p>“Feh, why does it matter?” Nappa asked.  “We’ll still get a good price for this place.  What gives?”</p><p>Vegeta glared at the bald Saiyan and said, “Think for a moment.  We came here for the Dragon Balls, remember?  What if one of them happened to be in the city?”</p><p>Nappa paled and then looked guilty.  “I guess I forgot about it.”</p><p>Knowing the past couldn’t be erased, Vegeta suggested they just move on and search for those with the highest power levels.  To complete their search, they would need to take those of higher levels out first.  Their scouters caused them to look toward the wasteland, and they flew off leaving the fallen city in their wake.</p><hr/><p>Gohan and Piccolo could sense the Saiyans heading towards them and readied themselves for an attack.  Another energy they hadn’t been expecting was also heading for them.  “C-Could it be my brother?” Gohan asked the Namekian.</p><p>Piccolo frowned and shook his head.  “No,” he answered.  “The energy is a lot weaker than Tundra’s.  I can sense him from here, though.  He was obviously trying to head off the Saiyans at the city.  He must not have sensed the power they used to destroy it.”</p><p>They searched the perimeter with their eyes and saw a shadow flash in front of them.  “Hey,” Krillin greeted.  “Been a long time.”</p><p>“Hn,” Piccolo replied with a grin.  “Well, Krillin, it seems you’ve improved quite a bit since I last saw you.  At least we know you’ll be able to keep up.”</p><p>Krillin was taken aback by the slightly insulting compliment seeing as the Demon King had been the enemy of his best friend.  His main concern was Gohan.  The former monk was no idiot, and he knew that training with Piccolo had to have been brutal on the half-Saiyan.  He also knew that he would not be able to focus unless he knew he was truly all right.  “Hey, how are you doing, Gohan?  Training with Piccolo had to have been rough.”</p><p>Gohan answered with a smile, just like his father’s.  “It wasn’t that bad.  Once you get used to him, he’s great.”</p><p>“Hey!” Piccolo interrupted them.  “Enough of your small talk.  They’re here!”</p><p>The two Earthlings had quieted down and looked up to the sky and saw the two monsters they had spent the last year training to beat.  This was the moment they would learn if that training had paid off.</p><hr/><p>“No…I’m too late,” Tundra gasped out as he reached the city and saw just a crater filled of rubble.  He hadn’t expected them to destroy a city so quickly.  Purging was a sport to some, or so Tundra had remembered hearing.  He had morbidly hoped that they would have taken their time to destroy the city and that there would still be buildings and people left to be saved.  If he had only been faster in getting there, he might have been to stop them.</p><p>He hadn’t wanted to transform to his third form because he knew Vegeta wouldn’t recognize him if he had, but now he couldn’t linger on that thought.  Now, he sensed the Saiyans off in the wastelands where he had been trained by Piccolo.  The Arcosian knew he needed to get there, even if his friends and brother could hold off the Saiyans until he got there.</p><p>Tundra was about to race off, but was stopped.  “Hey, hold it right there!” an officer called stopping the alien in his tracks.  “I don’t know who or what you are, but until we get answers as to who did this, you better stay put.”</p><p>He sighed in frustration and turned to face the officer.  “I don’t have time for this.  The ones who destroyed this place will continue unless I can stop them.”  But the reporters and police wouldn’t let him pass, that is unless he wanted to take them out as the Saiyans had done.  Not wanting to cause even more of a problem, Tundra relented and gave his account on what was happening.</p><p>After dealing with the tedious business of explaining the terrible tragedy to the police and press, Tundra was finally able to make his way to the battlefield.  He had sensed an energy drop, but couldn’t tell who it was, and left the confused Earthlings to call after him.  In that moment, he didn’t care.  All he cared about was the life that had been lost.  He powered up as much as he could without draining his energy, flying fast to the battlefield.  He only hoped he wouldn’t be too late again.</p><hr/><p>“No, Yamcha,” Krillin whispered as he knelt beside the body of his longtime friend.</p><p>When Tundra got to the battlefield, his heart fell.  He saw Yamcha’s and Tien’s dead bodies.  Chiaotzu, whom he had sensed before, was nowhere to be found.  The Arcosian had gotten there before everyone was killed, but not before he witnessed Piccolo sacrifice himself for his little brother.  It meant a few things.  One, Tundra lost one of his instructors who managed to teach him strategies he would have never learned from his father or the PTO; and two, Kami and the Dragon Balls were also lost.  No one would be able to be wished back.</p><p>Rage filled Tundra as the shock dissipated.</p><p>…</p><p>“You’re lucky that I was raised by Goku,” Tundra said darkly as he stood over his fallen opponent.  “He taught me to respect life, something that the PTO could never hope to achieve.”  Turning his back on the Saiyan, he continued his speech.  “In my <em>father’s </em>honor, I’ll let you keep your pathetic life.  You’ve already taken more than enough today.”</p><p>Nappa was angered that he, the former general of the Saiyan army, was being disrespected by this Ice-jin.  Whoever he was, he had completely forgotten his place in the PTO and settled on Earth surrendering his warrior pride.  Saiyan or not, Nappa would not allow the lizard to get away with rebuking him when the Ice-jin was the one who had shamed his race yet still acted like he was better.</p><p>“No one,” Nappa growled out as he brought himself up to his knees, “no one makes a mockery out of me, especially not a washed up Ice-jin like you.”  Tundra mentally flinched slightly at the insulting slur, but did not visibly react as he faced the Saiyan once again.  His hardened eyes seemed to only anger Nappa more and in response, an orb of ki formed in Nappa’s palm.  Tundra remained unfazed by the threatening glower the Saiyan flaunted in his direction.  “I’ll show you, Ice-jin trash!”  Nappa yelled as he readied himself to throw his attack bomb.</p><p>“Nappa, enough!” Vegeta finally ordered, his initial shock disappearing.  “Don’t attack the Ice-jin.  He’s our ally.”</p><p>Nappa snapped his head around looking at Vegeta like his prince had lost his mind.  Tundra and Vegeta exchanged smirks, though.  “So you do remember me,” the Arcosian stated in relief.</p><p>Vegeta nodded, but then frowned again.  “You were declared dead five years ago,” he explained.  “Frieza enjoyed parading that around.  Said you had been weak.”</p><p>That actually hadn’t surprised Tundra one bit.  He had hated his uncle with a passion, and the creep had always bragged to his father that his daughter had been much stronger.  Tundra was used to his people and family underestimating him.  In response to Vegeta’s report, he shrugged and crossed his arms.  “Not surprised.  It explains why they never found me, but even that would have been a challenge since I deactivated the tracking device.”</p><p>“Tracking device?” Nappa snapped.  “What the hell do you mean by that?”</p><p>Tundra’s glare cut through him as the Arcosian whipped his head around.  “Don’t tell me you know nothing of the trackers.  It’s basic pod technology.”</p><p>Vegeta’s expression darkened.  No one had ever discussed the pods having tracking devices.  This concerned Tundra greatly, but he blew it off with a chuckle.  “Well, at least you guys had the scouters off.  No one can pick up your conversations when they’re off.”</p><p>The Saiyans paled as they looked to each other in shock.  Instantly, both of them broke the scouters they had brought and Tundra blanked.  “Oh shit,” was all he said knowing that all of his friends were in even more trouble than before.</p><hr/><p>Cooler had been very furious ever since his son had disappeared from the planet.  Since the boy had never returned and his pod had never been tracked, he was declared dead five year prior.  Though Cooler had been hard on his son, he still held attachment for the boy.  How could he not when he resembled his mother so much?  Truthfully, the Arcosian should have never had anything to do with the woman, or affection, but she had been his secret until Tundra had come along.  No one knew he actually had given a damn about the mother of his child.</p><p>“Brother,” Frieza called out with mirth as he barged into Cooler’s quarters.</p><p>“Damn it, Frieza,” Cooler growled.  “You better have a good reason for disturbing me.”</p><p>Frieza smirked.  He had always hated his older brother and looked to make him miserable any chance he got.  It was an unhealthy sibling rivalry that left both hoping for the other’s misery and death.  “Actually, I have good news for you.  I found out where my monkey pets went.”</p><p>“Why should I care about your stupi-“</p><p>“And they happened to find someone very important in their travels,” Frieza continued undeterred.  He grinned sadistically when he gained his brother’s impatient attention.  “Your son.”</p><p>“Tundra?” Cooler questioned.</p><p>“Yes, though it seems he chose to abandon his training and make his home on some backwater planet.”</p><p>“Impossible,” Cooler scoffed.  “I do not believe you.”</p><p>“Believe what you want, brother,” Frieza replied jovially, “but the fact is you failed with your child, something I would have never dreamed of doing.  I have a proposition for you, though.”</p><p>“I don’t make deals, Frieza,” Cooler scowled, “especially not with you.”</p><p>Frieza looked like he had been hurt by the remark, though he was mostly attempting to get under his brother’s skin.  “I was only going to offer you passage to the planet, though I plan to make a little detour first.  You see, the idiot monkeys found something of value, and they managed to destroy it.  I’m just taking a small trip to a little planet called Namek.  If you agree to let me deal with that planet on my own, then I will graciously bring you to the planet to confront your little brat.”</p><p>Cooler hated taking his brother up on any offer and would have much rather just gone to the planet where Tundra was on his own, but he knew that Frieza planned on keeping the locale a secret unless he agreed to accompany him to Namek.  Cooler gave a reluctant nod before demanding Frieza leave his quarters.  With an amused smirk, Frieza left his quarters and went to ready his men and ship for the expedition to Namek.  Cooler was left alone to figure out how he would deal with his treacherous son.  Attachment or not, he was not about to let the boy get away with not only betraying him, but also humiliating him further than he ever could have before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>